Fire Across the Mountains
by T-Rock14
Summary: When an old friend of Simba's comes looking for assistance regarding a Decepticon incursion, Code Red is more than happy to help. But little does Code Red realise that this 'incursion' has the potential to become one of his most dangerous fights since his days as a member of the Wreckers.
1. Chapter 1: Can't Miss This!

**Chapter 1: Can't Miss This!**

_**On the way to Pride Rock, 18**__**th**__** August 2014, 6:05 am…**_

Of all the things Code Red had added to his list of things he should never be late for; the presentation ceremony of a newborn lion cub was not something he had expected to add to the list.

Yet that was the reason he was currently speeding towards Pride Rock at speeds that would have more than likely given anyone within him extreme car-sickness.

It hadn't been that long ago that he had been approached by Zazu, majordomo to Simba, who had told him that the newborn son of Simba was due to be presented before the Pride Lands that very morning, and that his presence was expected.

And while Code Red believed Simba wouldn't mind, part of him had no intention of incurring the lion king's anger. Which was why Code Red, still exhausted from dealing with a small group of Decepticons moving in Pride Rock's direction, had agreed to follow Zazu to Pride Rock, where he would stand with the Royal Family as their new child was presented.

Code Red smirked at the thought. He hadn't been there when the kid was born. Simba had told him curtly that his presence was not required, something that the former Wrecker had agreed to, understanding that something such as a new birth within the family should be for the family themselves.

As he drove over a large hill, Pride Rock became more visible on the horizon.

Transforming, Code Red took a moment to take in the scene.

He could see a large crowd of animals already beginning to gather around the imposing rock formation that was Pride Rock. Elephants were the easiest to see, as were giraffes, but Code Red could spot cheetahs, rhinoceros', gazelles, zebras, and monkeys amongst the large cabal of creatures.

Looking up from the crowd, Code Red sighted Simba.

The King of the Pride Lands stood atop the main body of Pride Rock, looking over his subjects as if he were a political leader at a political rally of supporters.

At Simba's side sat Kiara, his daughter and Code Red's best friend, who was also watching the animals coming in. She seemed to be looking for someone in particular;

Said someone being _him._

Transforming, Code Red sped down the sand dunes towards Pride Rock, starting to play the song 'Hero' by Skillet to announce his arrival. He wasn't about to miss this momentous occasion.

* * *

_**Moments later, on Pride Rock…**_

"And that, lions and lionesses, is how you make an entrance." Code Red said as he stood next to Simba and Kiara.

"Well, I'll admit that it was better than that unceremonious entrance you made into the Kupatana Celebrations." Simba said.

Kiara giggled.

Code Red smirked. "Well, at least it was funny." He remarked.

"You sang what we thought was the ceremonial summons but was actually a song insulting me." Simba said. "I don't see anything funny about that."

"Well, I'm not surprised; considering your sense of humour is about as non-existent as my asshole." Code Red retorted.

Kiara immediately cracked up laughing, whilst Simba sighed.

"I suddenly regret inviting you up here for this moment." Simba groaned.

"And there's my point proven for me." Code Red said with a smirk.

Breaking her laughful stupor, Kiara said: "Face it, Daddy. You're going to have to develop a sense of humour if you really want to get along with Code Red."

"I _do _have a sense of humour." Simba said. "It's just…"

"You have no idea where it is." Code Red interrupted. "Which is just as well, since I imagine your sense of humour wouldn't even make Monkey Gandalf laugh."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "Monkey Gandalf?" He asked. "Surely you don't mean Rafiki."

Code Red nodded. "Well to me, he's Monkey Gandalf, okay?" He replied. "And as I was saying, I would've thought Timon and Pumbaa's sense of humour would rub off on you a little bit, seeing as you lived with them for a few years."

"What, so you're saying Timon and Pumbaa's sense of humour is actually good?" Kiara asked.

Code Red shrugged. "Well, their jokes aren't funny because they're good, they're funny because of how bad the jokes are."

"That right?" Simba asked.

Code Red nodded. "Where are they? Would have thought that they'd be here, seeing as they were here for Kiara's, from what I've heard."

"Timon and Pumbaa will be here soon." Simba said. "I sent them off the same as you when Nala went into labour. Something I doubt they were too happy about."

"Yeah, because they're lazier than Bulkhead is when he isn't getting yelled at by Ratchet or on a mission." Code Red replied.

Kiara chuckled, before adopting an imitation of Ratchet: "Bulkhead I _needed _that!"She smiled as Code Red immediately burst out laughing.

Simba smiled before he noticed the crowd before Pride Rock parting, revealing a familiar looking mandrill. "And so it begins…" Simba remarked.

* * *

**_Several minutes later…_**

Code Red watched as Rafiki embraced Simba heartily, patting a smiling Kiara on the head as well.

Looking over to Code Red, Rafiki smiled himself and trudged over. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "I'll enjoy myself even more when I get to see what all this crap is about." Seeing Rafiki preparing to lunge, Code Red said: "Hit me with that stick, and I'll snap it in half."

"I'll find another." Rafiki retorted.

"Good luck finding one now." Code Red countered. "You've got hundreds of animals waiting to meet another heir to the throne."

Rafiki chuckled. "No, no. Dis young cub has a different place in de Circle of Life." With this, Rafiki walked past Code Red and towards the royal den, followed closely by Simba and Kiara, who motioned for Code Red to join them.

Code Red shrugged and did so, following behind the main body as they came to the mouth of the cave.

There lay Nala, who quickly greeted Simba and Kiara before greeting Rafiki, who embraced her gently, turning his attention to the little ball of fur nestled in her paws.

Code Red looked closely, and his optics widened at how small the newborn was. _It's so little, _Code Red thought. _I'll have to be extra careful when walking around Pride Rock from here on out._

He watched as Rafiki took a fruit he was carrying with him and cracked it open, dipping his finger into the liquid within, painting the newborn's forehead with it.

Taking some powder, Rafiki sprinkled some of it onto the baby cub's head, causing them to sneeze.

Code Red sniggered at the little cubs antics, witnessing Rafiki take the cub into his arms.

Then, joined by Simba, Rafiki walked up to the top of Pride Rock, raising the newborn cub into the air.

Code Red and Kiara joined Simba and Rafiki as the entire Pride Lands bowed in respect to the newborn. Code Red joined them, kneeling before the young cub.

He took note of the proud expressions of both Simba and Kiara, looking towards Nala to see her wearing a similar expression.

Code Red waited for everyone else to rise before he himself did, looking towards the happy family. "So what now?" He asked.

Simba looked over at Code Red. "We celebrate by ourselves." He replied.

Code Red grinned. "Does that mean-"

"_No." _Simba said sternly.

"Aw." Code Red complained. "You're no fun."

* * *

_**Outside the den, sometime later…**_

Code Red stepped out to complete darkness, something he had grown used to during his time in the Pride Lands.

"Something on your mind?"

Code Red turned to see Kiara stepping out of the den. "Not really." He said.

"That's a lie." Kiara replied. "You're only ever out here alone when you're thinking about something. So what is it?"

Code Red frowned. "A lot of things." He replied. "Most of them regarding Kion."

Kiara frowned herself. "You're worried about balancing protecting me with protecting him." She commented.

Code Red nodded. "After I saved you from the Decepticons several months ago, I promised your father that I would keep you safe no matter what, even if it meant giving up my life."

Kiara sighed. She was well aware that Code Red had made a promise to her father to ensure her safety. "Red, you know as well as I do that there's nothing to worry about. Ever since you sent Crossfire packing months ago, the only contact you've had with Decepticons was that time you and I accidentally came across a few."

"Until today, that is." Code Red replied.

Kiara looked up, eyes widened. "What?"

Code Red scowled. "While I was away, waiting for Zazu to come fetch me, I came across a group of Decepticons. I dealt with them, obviously; but… part of me worries about where they were headed."

Kiara guessed immediately. "You're worried they were headed here, aren't you?" She asked.

Code Red nodded. "They were headed in the general direction of Pride Rock, but at the same time… maybe they weren't. Maybe there's an Energon deposit nearby that they've only just discovered."

"That's wishful thinking." Kiara said.

"Oh, of course. How could you possibly have guessed?" Code Red asked sarcastically.

Kiara smirked. "You and your sarcasm." She remarked.

"What? It's fun to be sarcastic." Code Red retorted.

"It's fun to hear you be sarcastic." Kiara said back.

"That's why I was sarcastic." Code Red reasoned.

"And that's why I listen." Kiara replied.

The two stared one another down before breaking down into a fit of the giggles.

As the mirth died down, Code Red and Kiara looked at one another, before a voice behind them said:

"Seven months, and I still don't understand you two."

Code Red and Kiara turned to see Simba walking out towards them. "Hey Daddy." Kiara said, nuzzling her father as he approached. "How's Kion?"

"He's currently asleep." Simba said. "Your mother is resting at the moment as well."

"Kion… That your son's name?" Code Red asked.

Simba nodded. "Orginally, we were going to call him Kiongozi, but me and Nala agreed that Kion rolled off the tongue a little better. So we shortened it to Kion."

Code Red nodded in understanding before he looked out towards the horizon.

Simba noticed the frown forming on Code Red's face, asking: "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Code Red sighed. "I'm worried about how I'm going to juggle protecting Kion with protecting Kiara."

Simba nodded. "Thankfully, you won't have to worry about Kion just yet, Code Red." Simba said. "Give it around three or so months before you start having to consider him as one of your concerns. But right now, I shouldn't worry."

"That's good to hear." Code Red replied. "The last thing I need is another energetic lion cub that I need to devote time and Energon to protecting." At this, he eyed Kiara, who noticed.

"Um, why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"I'm looking at you because you can sometimes be that energetic lion cub that needs time and Energon devoted towards them." Code Red replied.

"Code Red, you wound me." Kiara retorted sarcastically. "I thought we were friends."

"That we are." Code Red replied. "But it doesn't mean we aren't allowed to rib one another from time to time."

Kiara nodded. "Sometimes, I wonder how we even became friends in the first place." She said.

"Well, I've saved your ass time after time, become the resident bane of your father's existence, and become a protector whose presence you actually enjoy over your father's bug eating buddies."

Simba looked up. "Must you insist on ridiculing everyone?" He asked.

"Simba, the only individuals within the Pride Lands worthy of my ridicule are you, Kiara, and Zazu." Code Red replied.

"Well, I'm glad I fit _that_ category." Simba said sarcastically as he turned and re-entered the royal den.

Code Red watched him leave before looking at Kiara. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like going back inside. There's congratulations to be given, jokes to be made, and I don't want to miss any of it!" With that, Code Red turned and re-entered the den. Today was a day worth celebrating.

* * *

**To quote former WWE Superstar PAC when he came back to Twitter: I'M BACK YA SHITS! (No offence)**

**I promised that I would be back within a fortnight, and here I am, with the second instalment of my Transformers and Lion King Fanfiction Series: Fire Across the Mountains.**

**And because I'm a giving person, here are a couple of bits of trivia for you:**

**1: When I was writing this, the song Code Red uses to announce his arrival wasn't originally 'Hero' by Skillet (Awesome song, by the way). It was initially going to be 'Night Witches' by Sabaton, but I changed it to 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC, then I considered something off of Bullet for My Valentine, went back to Sabaton by making 'Ghost Division a possibility, but settled on Skillet's 'Hero' because it's essentially how I would view Code Red as being perceived by the majority of the animals living within the Pride Lands.**

**2: The part where Code Red and Kiara are exchanging banter regarding sarcasm is based off of an improvised scene in the film 'MacGruber' where the titular character and Chris Jericho's character share a similar witty exchange.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as you did Autobot Down, and I shall see you next week with chapter two.**

**T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Ways

**Chapter 2: Evil Ways**

_**Decepticon Vessel Vengeance, Somewhere in the Outlands…**_

"Shadowstreak is contacting us, Commander." A random Vehicon announced, looking behind him.

"Patch him through, soldier." Crossfire replied harshly as he stepped closer, folding his arms. Soon enough, the spindly visage of Crossfire's personal assassin and spy appeared via hologram. "Report." He demanded harshly.

"I discovered the small force of Vehicons you sent to Pride Rock, Commander. Or rather, what's left of them." Shadowstreak replied.

Crossfire's fists clenched. "Ambush?"

"No, this was more of a head on attack." Shadowstreak replied. "These Vehicons seem to have been unlucky enough to run straight into a patrol from Code Red."

With a frustrated yell, Crossfire smashed the console in front of him. "It's always Code Red, isn't it?" He snarled.

Shadowstreak nodded. "It would appear so. Perhaps if you had heeded my advice to make it seem like they were a mining team-"

"The result would still be the same." Crossfire growled. "You forget, Code Red is a former member of the Wreckers. Any Decepticon he comes across immediately becomes cannon fodder."

Shadowstreak scowled. "Either way, I also kept a close eye on Pride Rock, and it would appear that your suspicions regarding the female leader of the pride of lions Code Red is allied with are true. She has indeed given birth."

Crossfire let out a grunt as he looked away. It seemed that the more he learned about the biology of the creatures surrounding him, the more they seemed to disgust him. Yet at the moment, he was more concerned than angry. A newborn cub would only further inspire Code Red's efforts to safeguard the Pride Lands against the Decepticons. And an inspired Code Red was a very dangerous Code Red, a fact Crossfire had discovered at the very near cost of his life.

And unless he had the Forge of Solus Prime lying around, which had since been taken by the Autobots on Team Prime, his life could not be preserved.

"It seems you are at a crossroads, Crossfire." Said a voice to Crossfire's right, as a lioness stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

Crossfire scowled at the sight of her.

The lioness bore a tan brown pelt with orange eyes that could easily pass for red. A small portion of her right ear was missing, and her eyes glittered with little absence of malice.

She looked around somewhat before saying: "You should have followed my opinion and attacked whilst Code Red was distracted. Without reinforcements, he would have been helpless to stop you from storming Pride Rock."

Crossfire's scowl deepened. "Perhaps. But, good things come to those that wait, Zira."

The former mate of Scar scowled herself. "How else do you think I managed to trap and murder Simba's firstborn?" She demanded.

"I believe the Commander is saying that if you had waited a little longer, you might have been able to escape without being caught in the act." Shadowstreak stated.

"Next time I want your opinion, Shadowstreak, I'll ask!" Crossfire snapped. "But you are correct." Looking down at Zira, Crossfire said: "So before you commit yourself to murdering another of Simba's cubs, I suggest you wait for a better opportunity to do it."

Zira smiled sinisterly. "I have other plans regarding Simba's cubs, Crossfire." She said before she turned and left.

"Why did you decide working with her was a good idea, Commander?" Shadowstreak inquired.

"She and her allies provide us with valuable assistance, Shadowstreak." Crossfire replied. "She searches for Energon deposits here in the Outlands, allowing us to focus our efforts against Code Red."

"And in return, we're to help her take back the Pride Lands for her people because her boyfriend used to rule them." Shadowstreak said. "I don't know about you, but something tells me she's going to do away with us before we become a threat to her."

Crossfire shook his head. "Zira may be a loose cannon of sorts, but she is by no means stupid. She is well aware that she and her pride stand little chance against either us or Code Red, even if he is just one Autobot." Folding his arms, Crossfire said: "But for the time being, she is a valuable asset to our cause, and a key ally to us as we struggle to take control of the Pride Lands."

"I guess we'll see." Shadowstreak replied.

Crossfire nodded. "Regardless, return to headquarters. I have a new task that requires my best scout. I have decided that it is time we expanded our horizons."

"Yes sir." Shadowstreak replied, before his visage disappeared from the feed.

Crossfire turned and left the bridge. This plan was one he had been developing for some time, and would all but ensure victory for him and his Decepticons.

_Not to mention my rightful place in Lord Megatron's inner circle, _Crossfire thought. "Yes..." He muttered. It would be some time before he could put his plan into action, but he knew that when he did, Code Red would be done for.

* * *

_**Zira's den, half an hour later…**_

"Mother!" A voice called out as Zira's eldest son Nuka came rushing over. "I was about to come looking for you!"

"I sincerely doubt that." Zira replied coldly as she sauntered past Nuka. "How's Kovu?"

Nuka scoffed. "The termite?" He asked. "Haven't seen him since dinner."

Zira resisted the urge to shout at Nuka. "Even though you were _supposed_ to be _**watching him?!"**_ She snarled.

Nuka immediately jumped back, almost as if on instinct. Upon realising his mother hadn't attacked him, he stepped a little closer. "Well, like I said, he's a termite! Can't keep my eye on him all of the time."

Zira rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why your father rejected you as his heir." She muttered under her breath as she made her way inside. She had better things to do with her time than punish her only child for his negligence of the hand-picked heir of Scar. As tempted as she was to do it.

It wasn't long before she spotted her adopted daughter, Vitani, sat just a little ways from the entrance. "Have you seen your brother?" Zira asked.

"If you mean Nuka, then he's been waiting outside for you ever since you left." Vitani replied.

"I've noticed." Zira remarked, eyeing Nuka still behind her.

"As for Kovu, he wandered off not too long before you got back." Vitani added.

"Where?" Zira asked.

"Probably finding something to practice on." Vitani said. "Though part of me wishes he'd practice on Nuka, instead."

"Hah!" Nuka scoffed. "Like he'd stand a chance! I'd have him running all the way home crying out for you!"

"Is that so?" Vitani said. "Then maybe you should consider trying?"

Nuka laughed nervously before realising his sister was serious. Nodding, Nuka said: "Y-Yes. Of course." With that, he quickly sprinted out of the cave.

Zira looked at her daughter, saying: "At this rate, you'll get him killed."

"If anything, it'll be better for him." Vitani said. "Might get Nuka to grow a backbone, if anything."

"Perhaps." Zira said. "We shall see."

* * *

**Sorry for the day's delay in updating. I had a part in a pantomime over the weekend, and we performed our final performance of the season last night. So naturally, I was knackered.**

**But, I'm far more rested now, so I can continue with this story.**

**But first, let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: Glad I could brighten your day, mate. Hoping you're better today.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Epic start, eh? Trust me when I say that it will be.**

**Jason Chandler: Yes, it is! Yay! (I'm being sarcastic, hope you aren't offended)**

**Jestalnaker94000: Good to hear. Hoping you enjoy it.**

**But yeah, figured I'd include a bit more from our villain's perspectives. Hoping I got Zira's personality right and didn't make her OOC.**

**But I also figured we needed a motivation for Crossfire, instead of the 'executing Autobot refugee' spiel from _Autobot Down. _So there you have it. He wants a place on Megatron's inner circle. **

**Should be easy for him, right****?**

**Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next week with chapter three, which formally introduces us to some new characters.**

**T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Autobots and the Lion Guard

**Chapter 3: Autobots & The Lion Guard **

**_Five Months Later, Pride Rock, 18th January 2015, 7:45 am…_**

Kiara stepped out of the den and felt the gentle spring breeze brush against her, taking a deep and contented breath as she did.

The sun was just about starting to rise in the distance, its light already covering some areas of the Pride Lands.

It wasn't long before Kiara heard heavy footsteps behind her, making their way over to her. She didn't move, simply counted the steps until they stopped a few feet to her right. About a moment passed before she heard a familiar voice say:

"Morning."

Kiara smiled and looked up to see Code Red sitting next to her. "Morning, Red." She replied.

The two friends sat for a few moments in silence before Kiara asked: "So… what's on the agenda today?"

"I haven't a fucking clue." Code Red replied. "For me, at least. Bombast, Frontline and Overclock are going to take turns patrolling parts of the Pride Lands' borders, Shockshot has volunteered to keep an eye on the goings on within Pride Rock, and Doubletake's heading into the Outlands to investigate an Energon deposit he spotted a day or so ago. But me? I haven't the slightest idea. Might take the day off, especially since Simba's been telling me to."

"Are you, though?" Kiara said.

"I'm _considering_ it." Code Red replied. "Haven't spent any time with you in a couple of weeks, and I think my sanity has somewhat returned after the shenanigans you and your friends put me through."

Kiara laughed. "You know you loved it." She retorted.

"Not sure whether your dad would've seen it the same way." Code Red retorted. "Or Kion, for that matter."

"What's this about me?"

Code Red and Kiara both turned to see a small male lion cub had exited the den and was making his way towards them.

The cub had a pale golden pelt broken up by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws and underbelly, and was robust in his appearance. Orange-brown eyes stared out towards Code Red and Kiara, and a small, swept back tuft of bright red hair sprouted from his head.

"Kion. Code Red was just saying that my shenanigans from two weeks ago would not have been received as well if it was Dad or you going through them." Kiara answered.

Kion quickly looked up at Code Red, who was frantically gesturing down to Kiara mouthing the words:

"_Agree!"_

Kiara noticed, and looked up, saying: "What?"

"What?" Code Red replied almost immediately after.

The two stared one another down as if they were about to start fighting, before they ultimately cracked up laughing, whilst Kion looked on.

"By the way;" Kion said, interrupting Kiara and Code Red's mirth, "I agree with Code Red. From what I heard, Dad wouldn't be too happy with what happened out there."

Kiara suddenly looked up at Code Red, catching a glimpse of him flashing Kion a thumbs up before he turned to face her, saying:

"Hey, don't look at me. That's what Kion thinks. How am I responsible for Kion's opinions?"

"Probably because you were the one feeding them to me." Kion said, smirking at Code Red.

Code Red's jaw dropped before he groaned. "I opened myself up for that, didn't I?" He said.

"A little bit." Kiara replied.

Kion nodded before saying: "Well, got to go. The Guard's more than likely waiting on me." With that, Kion turned and bounded off of Pride Rock, leaving Code Red and Kiara alone out there.

* * *

Kiara soon noticed a perturbed look crossing Code Red's face. "Something wrong, Red?" She asked.

Code Red shook his head. "Nah. Just still trying to wrap my head around this whole idea of a 'Lion Guard'."

"Even though it's been two months since it started?" Kiara asked.

Code Red nodded. "Before Kion came along, well; I guess everyone looked up to me to protect the Pride Lands from any assholes who wanted to screw things up. But now Kion and this… this 'Lion Guard' are in the picture…"

"You're worried everyone is going to stop thinking of you as their protector." Kiara concluded.

Code Red nodded. "Don't get me wrong; Kion's done an incredible job as of late. But I can't help but feel like I'm slowly being replaced by Kion."

"Then make sure you're out there as well." Kiara said. "Kion won't be able to solve every little problem in the Pride Lands. That's where you come in. Who knows, maybe you and Kion might learn to work together on some cases."

Code Red frowned. He had to say, he liked the idea. "There's still one underlying issue." He said.

"The Decepticons?" Kiara asked, reading into Code Red's words like a book.

Code Red nodded. "It's been five months since I last encountered any Decepticons. I'm worried that they've been waiting all that time for me to make one slight error of judgement, and then capitalise on it."

Kiara sighed. "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't." She said. "Whatever the case is, until something happens involving them, you should stop worrying about them. You and I both know my dad's given Zazu specific instructions to come find you if he suspects Decepticon activity. I'm more than certain Zazu's told Ono the same thing." Sighing, Kiara added: "Though I pray the Lion Guard never even have to deal with the Decepticons."

"That makes _two_ of us." Code Red replied.

"Make that _three."_

Both Code Red and Kiara turned to see Simba standing a few feet behind them. "Morning, Simba." Code Red said. "Out to seize the day, like usual?"

"Not yet." Simba said. "Zazu's yet to give me the Morning Report, and it's still early in the morning. You?"

"He's debating taking the day off." Kiara replied. "But with his concerns, I'm suggesting he goes off and does his thing. Kion can't be there to deal with everything in the Pride Lands. So I'm suggesting that Code Red deal with them."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought that was _my _job." Simba replied.

"Well, consider yourself retired, old man." Code Red joked, prompting an outburst of laughter from Kiara.

Simba rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I see that joke coming?" He asked.

"What can I say?" Code Red replied. "The best jokes are ones you don't see coming."

Simba sighed. "I'll be on top of Pride Rock if anyone needs me." The Lion King said as he turned and made his way to the summit of Pride Rock.

Once she had called down from her mirthful stupor, Kiara turned to Code Red. "How long has that 'old man' comment been tucked away?" She inquired.

"No comment." Code Red replied.

Kiara shook her head. "Nearly a full year after we first met, and even now, you continue surprising me."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Code Red remarked.

Kiara blinked. "No I'm not." She protested.

"Um, you are." Code Red said.

"No I'm not!" Kiara argued.

"You're being defensive, which means you are." Code Red said smugly.

Kiara groaned. "Whoever ordained that we be friends has a terrible sense of humour."

"Had the right idea, though." Code Red replied. "Want to come?"

"You bet!" Kiara shouted as she joined Code Red in taking his leave.

* * *

_**In the meantime, with Bombast…**_

"Desert, desert everywhere." Bombast remarked as he transformed and looked around. "And not a Decepticon in sight." Shaking his head, Bombast wondered why the hell he had agreed to join Code Red's team if this was all he would be expecting.

Contacting Frontline, Bombast said: "Frontline, this is Bombast. I've not found any trace of Decepticons heading this way. Any luck on your end?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find something." Frontline replied. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Well, I'm getting fucking tired of waiting." Bombast replied angrily. "I'm a demolitions specialist. I should be blowing shite up, not driving around aimlessly with nothing _to _blow up!"

"Well, you could blow up the Outsiders' den, but one, we have no idea where that is, and two, the commander would have our heads." Came the voice of Overclock as he joined in the conversation."

"Or, he'd applaud us for destabilising our enemies and for our initiative." Frontline offered.

"You're too positive, Frontline." Overclock replied. "And on top of that, one of our main tasks is to keep the peace here. We go around blowing homes up; that's not going to make us look good. And through us, Code Red."

"Like always Overclock, you make a decent point." Bombast said. "But not a point that helps ease your boredom."

"Well, none of us have the cure for your boredom, so quit whining and get back to patrols." Overclock replied. "The Commander will have our heads if he catches us slacking."

Bombast rolled his optics. "He'll do fucking nothing, Overclock. He's a forgiving type. Maybe too forgiving." With that, Bombast transformed and continued his patrol.

It wasn't long before he caught somebody crossing the border into the Outlands, picking up speed as he spotted them. Coming closer, he transformed, recognising the appearance of his fellow Autobot, Doubletake. "Off on another recon mission, eh?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Doubletake asked sharply. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling or something?"

"Aye, but I'm bored." Bombast replied. "I'd much prefer to be blowing stuff up and smashing up Decepticons than hanging around waiting for something to happen."

"Well that's _your _problem, isn't it?" Doubletake replied. "Don't make your problems _my _problems. I've got better things to do." With that, Doubletake transformed and drove off, leaving Bombast to continue his patrol.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Code Red and Kiara.**_

"Thanks again for rescuing my daughter." The elephant said as she finished fussing over her daughter. "How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm not a mercenary, so you don't need to pay us anything." Code Red said. "Just keep your daughter away from these things in future." Looking down at the baby elephant in question, Code Red added: "And you stay by your mother's side, okay? You got lucky this time, but that's not to say your luck will run out."

Meekly, the child nodded, and took her leave along with her mother.

Looking to Kiara, Code Red grinned. "I'm liking this idea the more and more I put it into practice."

"Well, now you've something to do besides commanding the Autobots, hanging out with me or lazing about at Pride Rock." Kiara said with a smile.

"Speaking of the Autobots, I'd better get any reports they have." Code Red said. Contacting them, he said: "Autobots, this is Code Red. Anything to report?"

"Nothing here, Commander. But I'll keep looking." Frontline said.

"Good to know, Frontline." Code Red replied.

"I've not found anything as of yet, but that's probably because the Decepticons know that the Pride Lands are better defended because we have more Autobots here then there was." Overclock reasoned.

Code Red nodded. "What about you, Bombast?"

"Spotted Doubletake headed over the border into the Outlands." Bombast replied. "You tell him to head in there?"

"No, he volunteered." Code Red replied. "Said he'd found an Energon deposit not far from the border. I'll contact him and tell him to call you if he needs support." Contacting Doubletake, Code Red said: "Doubletake, this is Code Red. Bombast is on standby in case you need support."

"Unlikely." Doubletake replied. "But I'll keep it in mind." With that, the communication concluded.

"I don't know about you, but Doubletake strikes me as kind of a jerk." Kiara said.

Code Red made to reply, but paused as he spotted a familiar hornbill flying overhead. Waiting for them to perch in a nearby tree, Code Red said: "Morning Zazu. Headed to Simba to give the Morning Report?"

"No, just left Pride Rock, actually." Zazu said. "I did find something that you'd find interesting, though."

Code Red folded his arms. "What?"

"Kion and his Lion Guard are dealing with Janja and a large contingent of his clan." Zazu elaborated. "Maybe too large for them to handle by themselves. Would you mind making your way over there to assist them?"

Code Red nodded. "Sounds good to me, Zazu." Code Red replied. Looking to Kiara, Code Red said: "Head back to Pride Rock. This might get messy."

* * *

_**Near Kion's location, not long later…**_

Transforming, Code Red silently manifested his Path Blaster and sank to all fours. It wouldn't do if he were seen. Moving forward, Code Red looked up over the small hill he had transformed behind, taking in the scene before him:

Kion was clearly visible, his golden fur and red hair tuft giving him away before anything else about him.

Flanking Kion were the members of his Lion Guard: Bunga the Honey Badger, Fuli the Cheetah, Beshte the Hippopotamus, and Ono the Egret.

Standing a few feet away was a large clan of spotted hyenas, with a single one at their head.

Code Red immediately recognised them as Janja, due to the spiked black mane and notch in his left ear.

At that point in time, it was clear that Kion and Janja were exchanging words, probably Kion repeating his warning to stay out of the Pride Lands.

It was then that Code Red took note of Ono's not being airborne, which he thought was stupid. Why would Kion not have Ono in the air, in order to spot anything else in the vicinity, like other enemies?

This concern quickly bore fruit, as Code Red quickly spotted a trio of hyenas had used the large rock to the left of the Lion Guard to successfully flank the Lion Guard.

Looking over to Janja, Code Red quickly deduced that Janja had a clear line of sight to behind the Lion Guard, and could see his minions were behind them. Scowling, Code Red activated his battle mask, which soon slid over his nose and mouth, retracting his Path Blaster and silently drawing his sword as he did.

He could see that the trio of hyenas behind the Lion Guard were starting to creep closer. He imagined their objective was to take the Lion Guard by surprise and enable Janja and the rest of his clan to attack there and then. The Lion Guard would be trapped and helpless against the sheer weight of numbers Janja had on his side.

Thankfully though, Ono just happened to look behind him, and saw the three hyenas approaching. Alarm crossing his face, he made to shout a warning to the rest of the Lion Guard.

The hyena trio, seeing their ruse had been exposed, blindly charged the Lion Guard.

And they would have reached the Lion Guard, had a giant longsword not buried itself inches from the leader of the trio.

Code Red seized this chance to rise to his feet, and would have charged himself had Kion not unleashed a deafening roar, the strength of which sent the bulk of the clan, including Janja, flying away.

Frowning, Code Red started walking down, seeing the Lion Guard waiting.

* * *

"Thanks for the assist, Red." Kion said gratefully, the slightest twinkle in his eye clearly visible.

"You're welcome." Code Red said sarcastically as he pulled his sword out of the dirt. "By the looks of things, you guys were about to become breakfast for that clan of hyenas." Gesturing towards Ono, Code Red added: "You could've prevented that from happening by sending Ono up top. Get a feel for the area around you before jumping in."

"Blame that one on Bunga." Fuli said, eyeing the honey badger harshly. "You know how he is."

"Of fucking course." Code Red replied, looking at Bunga himself equally as harshly. "That zuka zama bullshit's gonna get you killed, one day. You know that."

Bunga frowned and looked away guiltily.

"In Bunga's defence, I did warn him." Kion said. "And before you start, I did notice that hyena trio. I just had to give a show to Janja that I hadn't."

"Right." Code Red said. "So how would you have dealt with that problem? Take me through your plan."

Kion sat down. "The rest of the Guard would have turned around and fended off those three hyenas, leaving me free to use the Roar on Janja and the others." Looking to Ono, Kion added: "That warning you saw Ono give us was going to be the signal for the rest of us to turn and see off that hyena trio."

Code Red went over the plan. It seemed perfectly solid in his head. There was a minor problem, though. "How'd you know if you'd have enough time to use the Roar on Janja and the others? Had he attacked at the same time as that trio attempted to, you'd have what, about a second to unleash the Roar on them? Something like that. And besides, didn't I tell you that you're using the Roar too much?"

"There's no such thing as using the Roar 'too much'." Bunga protested.

"Yes there is." Code Red replied. Looking at Kion, Code Red added: "You need to stop relying on it so much. Using your biggest weapon isn't always the best way to resolve a situation. Trust me, I know."

"This coming from the guy who just hurled a massive sword at a trio of hyenas." Fuli remarked.

"Those aren't my biggest weapons." Code Red replied. "If I'd used my biggest weapons, those hyenas would be ash. And then Kion would be angry with me."

"It's true." Kion said.

Code Red nodded. He made to say more, but fell silent as he saw Zazu flying over. "Everything alright, Zazu?" He asked.

Zazu nodded. "Yes. Simba wants you and the Lion Guard to come to Pride Rock immediately. He has a task for you."

* * *

**Even before I began writing this story, I was already figuring out the ins and outs of the dynamic between Code Red and Kion. **

**I figured I'd present Code Red as a sort of mentor figure to Kion. They're friends, make no mistake about that. But I wanted to use Code Red to help address a very common complaint about the character of Kion: His overreliance on the Roar. Now don't get me wrong, The Lion Guard Series is geared towards a younger audience than those who grew up with the films, and so something like the Roar is a good device to draw young children in.**

**But, I just figured Code Red might have a thing or two to say about it, so I decided to get it out of the way.**

**Enough about that, though; let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: I agree, Nuka didn't deserve any of the BS that he went through. But it made him an effective comedic presence within the Outsiders.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Who said it'd be the Pride Landers that Crossfire was targeting? **

**Jason Chandler: No, it won't. But you already knew that, didn't you?**

**Jestalnaker94000: Well, here you go: Code Red's new group of Autobots, one of whom I've based on Conor McGregor (Three guesses on who), and the Lion Guard. And yes, Crossfire is up to no good yet again. But most villains are always up to no good, aren't they?**

**Mike Noland: Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate. I know some fanfiction fans that'd order my very public disembowelling for daring to make an already established character a little OOC. But I ignore them. They fall into the same poor crop of people who hated Star Wars: The Last Jedi so much they caused the actress of Rose Tico to quit all social media.**

**Regardless, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been difficult, seeing as I am currently recovering from an operation on my right foot (Nothing serious, no worries). But as the weeks progress, this should get a lot easier.**

**With that, I shall see you next Saturday with chapter four, which sees Code Red meet an old friend of Simba's.**

**T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Mission

**Chapter 4: A New Mission**

_**Pride Rock, 11:30 am…**_

Code Red stepped onto Pride Rock to find Simba conferring with a lion he didn't recognise.

The lion in question bore bright golden fur, a large black mane and bright green eyes.

He was tall and broad of body, standing around an inch or so taller than Simba.

As Code Red listened in, it became apparent that Simba and this unknown lion were quite good friends.

Code Red quickly noticed Kiara a little off to one side, listening in to the conversation herself.

"What's going on?" Kion asked as he stepped onto Pride Rock.

Code Red looked down. "Looks to me like Simba has a friend over." He replied. Looking around, Code Red said: "Well, best introduce myself." With this, he called out: "Simba!"

Simba immediately looked over and nodded, motioning for Code Red to come closer. When Code Red had done this, he gestured to the lion he'd been talking to. "Code Red, this is Malka. He's an old friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you, Code Red." Malka said. "I'd shake your hand, but I doubt anything good would come out of that."

"Pleased to meet you too, Malka." Code Red replied. "So tell me, what embarrassing facts can you tell me about Simba?"

"Oh no…" Simba groaned.

Malka laughed. "Well, I do know that in his youth, Simba attempted to jump into a very shallow pool of water." This immediately earned him a look of annoyance from Simba, which Malka ignored, gesturing to Kiara. "I'm actually surprised Simba was still able to produce children."

Code Red immediately cracked up laughing, as Simba looked to Malka.

"And now you see why I consider him the bane of my existence." Simba remarked.

"You only say that because you're an overprotective moron." Code Red replied. "And because your sense of humour is next to non-existent."

This made Malka burst out laughing himself, whilst Simba sighed in resignation.

As the laughter died down, Code Red asked: "Zazu tells me that you have a task for me. Care to tell me what that is?"

* * *

Simba's expression immediately became grim, although his eyes betrayed his relief at being spared further embarrassment. "Yes." He said. Gesturing to Kion, Simba added: "This task is for you well. Come over, Kion."

Kion nodded and trudged over to Code Red's side, sitting down.

Looking to Malka, Simba said: "It's best that you explain, Malka. You understand the situation better than I can."

Malka nodded before looking up at Code Red. "Several of my lions have spotted another member of your kind roaming our territory. We debated making contact with them, but before we could, we were attacked by that same individual. Several friends of mine were killed." Malka sighed. "We were completely taken by surprise. That… that monster came out of nowhere, as if it were completely invisible."

"Shadowstreak." Code Red growled.

"I'm sorry?" Malka asked.

"Shadowstreak. He's the Decepticon who attacked you." Code Red replied. "He's the head scout in the force of Decepticons stationed here in the Pride Lands, under the command of Crossfire."

"Shadowstreak." Malka remarked. "May as well rename him 'Yellowstreak'. It's no less than a coward like him deserves." Looking back to Code Red, Malka added: "All I want you to do is see off Shadowstreak before he becomes a real threat to me and my pride. There may be more than him, I don't know, but I recommend you bring others with you."

Code Red nodded. "That's perfectly fine to me, Malka." He said. Gesturing to Kion. "No offence to Kion, but I don't see why you'd need him. Me and Simba agreed upon the Lion Guard's reformation that they were not to take action against the Decepticons."

Malka nodded. "I'm well aware of that agreement, Code Red." Malka replied. "The Lion Guard is coming for a different reason. Or Kion is, for that matter."

Code Red folded his arms. "And what might that be?" He asked.

"Me and Simba have been discussing the idea of an alliance between our prides for years. It's not been until recently that we've really had that good of a chance to cement one. As it happens, I've got a daughter about Kion's age."

"Oh." Code Red remarked, realising precisely what Malka meant.

"So as well as dealing with the Decepticon threat to Malka's pride, your mission is to escort Kion to Malka's pride so that he can meet Malka's daughter." Simba said. "Hopefully, they like one another."

Code Red looked to Kion, then at Malka, and nodded. "Then I'm your bot."

* * *

"Excellent." Malka said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. In the meantime, gather what Autobots you can spare and assemble a team to assist with the Decepticon problem." With that, Malka turned and entered the royal den with Simba, leaving Code Red alone with Kion and Kiara, the latter of whom walked up.

"Looks to me like Kion's getting a girlfriend, soon." Kiara said teasingly.

"Cut it out, Kiara." Kion said, starting to blush.

"I don't think you can cut it out." Code Red said. "It'll only grow back. And besides, you had to imagine the ladies would be coming for you soon enough. What with your good looks and everything."

"Guys, s-stop!" Kion protested, his face nearly red with how madly he was blushing.

"What, is my baby brother getting embarrassed?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, what gives? You're becoming a big boy, now." Code Red joked.

"Guys, seriously, stop." Kion said, allowing a little anger to creep into his voice.

Sensing the change in tone, Code Red said: "Okay, okay. No need to turn into a giant demon lion that can smite me with one swipe of their paw."

"That'd actually be fun to watch." Kiara joked.

"Hey!" Code Red protested. "I never said you could turn on me!"

"Too bad!" Kiara replied. "Because I just did."

"Fuck you, I thought we were friends!" Code Red replied.

"We are." Kiara replied. "But even then, friends can still hate one another, sometimes."

"Shouldn't friendship be all about love and happiness?" Code Red asked.

"Not when one friend is being a foul-mouthed butthead." Kiara replied.

Code Red made to retort, when he noticed Kion was holding back laughter. "Care to explain what's so funny?"

"You two." Kion replied. "You bicker so much all the time, it's a wonder you're even friends at all."

"Oh, I just happened to save Kiara's life on multiple occasions, been the bane of your father's existence, all whilst being a guardian she actually enjoys the company of, unlike your dad's bug-eating buddies." Code Red retorted.

"Didn't you say something like that the day Kion was presented in the Pride Lands?" Kiara asked.

Code Red nodded. "And I stand by my assessment of myself to this day." He replied, folding his arms. Looking around, Code Red said: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting of my Autobots to call together." With that, he turned and took his leave, the mission heavy on his mind.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Thank Primus! Thought I was doomed to rust without ever scrapping another Decepticon!"

Code Red smirked at his teammate Bombast's jubilation at their mission. A confident and almost arrogant individual, Bombast's skill with explosives and ability for hand-to-hand combat had earned him a spot on Code Red's team. "We've got to get there first, Bombast." Code Red replied. "But once we do, feel free to blow up as many Decepticons as you can, provided they don't do the same."

"Ha! They'll do fucking nothing." Bombast declared.

"Someone's happy." Overclock said. "He was getting rather bored earlier."

"That's always bound to happen, Overclock." Code Red replied. He liked Overclock enough, but found his indifferent and overly logical attitude slightly off-putting.

"I have a good feeling about this." Frontline remarked. "We'll have the Decepticons dealt with in no time!"

"That's the spirit, Frontline." Code Red replied. Whilst some labelled Frontline as too much of an optimist, that personality had earned him some friends amongst the Pride Landers.

"Well, at least it's something different to roaming the Outlands aimlessly." Doubletake said. "There's so little there, just looking around is going to put me into stasis lock. Now can we go, now? Got things to do."

Code Red frowned. Of all of the Autobots Optimus had sent to him, Doubletake was the Autobot he liked the least. The scout's antisocial attitude and general coldness towards people had earned him few friends amongst the general populace.

Yet these were the four Autobots Code Red had chosen to accompany him and Kion on their trip to Malka's pride.

He figured four Autobots would be enough to see off any Decepticon force that was currently terrorising Malka's territory. Five, if he included himself in their number.

That would leave only Shockshot to safeguard the Pride Lands against any exterior threats until Code Red returned with the others.

Code Red smiled at this choice. Shockshot was by far the most experienced Autobot on his team, and for that reason, had been Code Red's selection as his second in command. Not only that, but his combat abilities were second only to, if not superior, than Code Red himself. Looking amongst his comrades, Code Red said: "That will be all. You're dismissed until tomorrow. See you then."

Once the majority of the Autobots had left, Code Red found himself alone with Shockshot.

Shockshot stood a good deal taller than Code Red at around twenty-five feet compared to Code Red's twenty feet, appearing to transform into some form of armoured assault vehicle. Armour coated his chassis from head to toe, yet his face bore scars from many a battle.

The front of the vehicle made up the veteran's chest, with the windshield and grille making up much of the chest and torso. Comprising Shockshot's large beefy arms were the sides of the vehicle, and the back of the assault vehicle created the Autobot's legs. In short, Shockshot looked every bit a warrior.

"Something does not seem right, Commander." Shockshot said. "This Malka does not strike me as the trustworthy type."

"Well, he's been friends with Simba for years." Code Red replied. And if Simba trusts him, then I know we can." Placing a reassuring hand on Shockshot's shoulder, Code Red added: "In the meantime, your job is to keep the Pride Lands protected. If anything goes down while me and the other Autobots are gone, I want to know about it."

Shockshot nodded. "I will do as you ask, Commander." Shockshot replied.

"Good." Code Red replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, before we depart." With that, Code Red transformed and took his leave, headed straight for Pride Rock. Part of him wished Malka hadn't come; but a different part of him relished the chance to once again battle the Decepticons.

* * *

**Parties are a bitch. You go to one, they bore you out of your mind, and leave you too tired to do anything; like update your fanfiction on time.**

**But, now that is behind me, let us peruse the reviews:**

**Adam Carver: Glad you liked my characterisation of Bombast. And now you know. It was Malka.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Glad you enjoyed the chapter mate. Hope you enjoy this one, too.**

**Jason Chandler: Well, Code Red _has _been doing this sort of thing for a lot longer than Kion has. So naturally, Code Red would have a bit of advice or two to impart onto Kion. And don't all Transformers have weird names?**

**Jestalnaker94000: I think what Code Red is trying to say is that he feels like all him and the Autobots are good for is fighting and fending off Decepticons. Which is far from a bad thing, but Code Red is not the type of 'bot that enjoys being good for one thing alone. And while the Lion Guard are allies, Code Red sort of lets them do their own thing. Zazu knows to alert Code Red to trouble.**

**Mike Noland: Lions do tend to grow up quickly. And thanks for the concern regarding my foot. I should be getting the bandages and sutures removed next week. So there's that.**

**With that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I shall see you next week with chapter five, which sees Code Red receive an ominous wake-up call.**

**T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

**Chapter 5: Departure**

_**Pride Rock, 19**__**th**__** January 2015. 7:10 am...**_

Code Red's optics snapped open the moment he heard Kiara shout in alarm. Eons of training kicking in, Code Red was up on his feet, weapons at the ready within seconds.

Only when he had ascertained that there was no threat to Kiara, Code Red retracted his weapons and turned to Kiara.

He could immediately tell she'd just woken up from a nightmare. Her eyes were wide, and Code Red could see the fear within them. "Bad dream?" He asked.

Kiara looked to Code Red, and her stance relaxed. Nodding, she said: "It was horrible."

Code Red sighed. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Kiara looked around, and nodded. "But not here." She said.

Code Red nodded himself. "Let's go outside."

Together, the two stepped outside into the morning light, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky.

Sitting down, Code Red asked. "What happened?"

Kiara shuddered. "I was… I was running. You were right there with me, just telling me to run, and never look back. I felt like I'd been running for days. I was tired, my legs were killing me, and I felt like I could collapse at any moment."

Code Red nodded, and gestured for Kiara to continue.

"All around me, I could hear the sounds of fighting. It was like we were in the middle of a full scale battle. I knew that if I did stop running, or if I looked back, it'd spell certain death. Then suddenly, Crossfire appeared right in front of us. You told me to keep running, and I did. I didn't stop until I heard you shout in pain. I turned back, and… And Crossfire had killed you."

Code Red's optics widened.

"I… I felt this overwhelming sense of desperation, and in that moment I just roared at Crossfire. I don't know if it was in defiance or what. But whatever it was, it didn't faze him. He just laughed and shot me." Kiara sighed. "And that's when I woke up."

Code Red looked away. He'd never been one to believe in dreams, but something about Kiara's voice convinced him otherwise. He was well aware that one of Kiara's biggest fears was losing him, and for her to have a nightmare such as the one she had just described on the eve of Code Red's departure disturbed him.

Whatever it was, it made for a bad omen.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Is it just me, or did you two wake up earlier than usual?"

Code Red turned to see Simba stood there, eyeing him and Kiara curiously. Nodding, Code Red replied: "Yeah. Kiara had a bad dream last night."

Simba frowned. "What happened?"

Code Red sighed, looking to Kiara as if for approval.

Meeting Code Red's gaze, Kiara looked between him and her father, nodding.

Turning his head to meet Simba, Code Red replied. "She saw both me and her getting killed."

Simba's eyes widened, looking to Kiara. "You're sure of this?"

Kiara nodded. "I could hear Code Red telling me to run."

Simba frowned and shook his head. "On the eve of Code Red and Kion's departure, nonetheless. This doesn't make for a favourable omen."

"My sentiments, exactly." Code Red replied. "And that's coming from a 'bot that's never really put any stock behind this sort of thing."

Simba nodded. "Either way, I still recommend pressing forward with what was agreed. All promises should be honoured, and this one is no exception. But as an additional precaution, I'll ask Malka if the Lion Guard can accompany Kion. Both as a form of protection for him, and moral support. It'll grant you peace of mind, not to mention the ability to pursue your mission of eliminating the Decepticon threat without needing to worry after Kion."

"Wouldn't that leave the Pride Lands defenceless?" Kiara asked.

Simba chuckled. "Not with me still around." He said with a grin.

"What happened to your retirement?" Code Red asked, sending Kiara into peals of laughter.

Simba's grin instantly faded. "Are we still running with that joke?" He asked exasperatedly.

Code Red shrugged. "What was I supposed to do, let the opportunity to ridicule you one last time before departure fade away?"

Simba rolled his eyes. "Well, thank the Great Kings that I won't have your jokes to deal with while you're gone."

Code Red smirked. "Leaves me all the opportunity to make Kion's life a living hell." He replied. "Hell, might include Malka and his ilk in the fun."

Simba groaned. "No-one escapes your mockery, do they?"

"Nope." Code Red replied. "Except Nala, Sarabi, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarafina, Rafiki, Ma Tembo, and a few other individuals whom I hold in the highest regard."

"What about me?" Kiara asked.

Code Red smirked. "You're my best friend. That doesn't mean you make the list."

Kiara pouted and looked away.

Simba chuckled and said: "I'll leave you two alone." With that, he took his leave.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Code Red, we're ready."

Code Red looked up to see Overclock looking towards him. Nodding, Code Red stood up and walked out of the Royal Den, finding a sombre scene:

Simba, Nala and Kiara were all gathered around Kion and the Lion Guard, saying goodbyes and wishing them all the best on this expedition.

Malka was nearby, watching the scene sombrely.

Kiara was the first to notice Code Red, and so ran over, her expression sad. "It's definitely going to be weird not having you around." She remarked.

"Tell me about it." Code Red replied, kneeling down so that he was not so large.

Sighing, Kiara said: "I'll miss you."

"Same here, Ki-Ki." Code Red replied, using the shortened version of Kiara's name.

The two friends were silent for a while before Kiara moved closer and nestled against Code Red's foremost leg.

Code Red smiled and placed a hand over her, so that in a way, they were embracing.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Kiara asked.

"I won't." Code Red replied. Standing up, Code Red walked over to Simba and Nala, who were looking up at him alongside Kion.

"I'd say that I'll miss you, but I'd be lying." Simba said. "It'll be good not to have to hear you ridicule me, constantly."

"Well, enjoy the respite while it lasts, Simba." Code Red replied. "I'll be back long before you can even say: 'Nala, I want to fuck you right now'."

Immediately, Simba said: "Nala, I want to f-" Immediately, he stopped himself, as everyone around him, including Malka, burst out laughing. Groaning, Simba shook his head.

As the laughter died down, Code Red walked over to the Autobots he had selected to accompany him: Bombast, Doubletake, Frontline and Overclock. Eyeing them all, Code Red said: "Listen up. This mission shouldn't take long; a week at most. But for the entire duration, I want to make a few things clear: One, I don't want any Autobot alone at any time. Even Doubletake."

Doubletake uttered a small sound of disgust at this.

"Two, I want this mission to be completed as cleanly as possible." Code Red added. "There should be as little evidence of our presence as can be done. Three, we don't know how many Decepticons there are, so whatever you do, do not attack until we've ascertained how many there are at any given time. Clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The Autobots affirmed.

Nodding, Code Red turned to Malka, who had now been joined by Kion and the Lion Guard. "Ready?" He asked. Upon affirmation, he said: "Then let's roll out."

Everyone nodded and made to leave.

Code Red went to join them, but a voice from behind him caught his attention:

"One last thing, Code Red!"

Code Red turned to see Nala making her way over. Kneeling down, he stared at her intently as she said:

"Kion considers you his hero, Code Red." Nala said. "He may not show it all the time, but he idolises you. Look after him while you're gone, alright?"

Code Red nodded. "I understand fully, Nala. If Kion considers me his hero, then I'll do whatever it takes to remain so."

Nala smiled. "That's all I'm asking, Red. I know you can be counted on."

Code Red smirked. "I'll see you when I return, Nala. You'll be the first to know regarding Kion's embarrassing moments."

Nala giggled. "Looking forward to it. Now get going."

Code Red nodded before taking one last look at Pride Rock, then at Kiara, sharing an informal salute with his best friend. With those done, he turned and followed Malka, the Lion Guard, and the Autobots down and away from Pride Rock. Hopefully, this mission would not take long.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, Code Red nearly tricking Simba into swearing has to be one of my favourite scenes I've ever written.**

**That said, let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: Well, Malka doesn't live in the Pride Lands, so I can see why he _wouldn't _appear. As for avenging Malka's friends... we'll see about that.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Jesus, you're jumping the gun a little bit. They at least need to get to know one another first.**

**Jason Chandler: I see what you did there. But yes, Code Red and Malka do get a kick out of cracking jokes at Simba's expense. Had to have something resembling a dynamic between Code Red and Malka, didn't I?**

**Jestalnaker94000: Yes, that is the question. Will Malka's daughter be nice and welcoming to Kion? Or will she be an entitled brat who turns Kion off of her straight away? Not sure about Kion's IRL romantic ventures, but I doubt he'll wind up with Tiifu or Zuri. They're bound to be a year older than him.**

**Mike Noland: I think I established Simba's lack of a sense of humour in the first chapter.**

**With those done, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I shall see you next week with chapter six, which sees the reintroduction of the Decepticons.**

**T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

**Chapter 6: Ambush**

_**Near the Pride Lands' borders…**_

"You okay there, kiddo?"

Kion looked up to see that Code Red was standing beside him. Nodding, Kion said: "Just nervous, is all."

Code Red nodded himself. "I don't envy you, Kion. It's not every day that you're told you're being taken to an entirely new place to meet a girl."

Kion sighed. "Agreed. The only time I can recall something similar is when I was sent to renew my dad's peace treaty with King Sokwe."

Code Red scoffed. "I heard about that. Didn't you dump a snowball on your old man's head?"

Kion chuckled. "Yeah, I did."

Code Red smirked. "I would have paid _good _money to see that go down in person." Looking to Overclock, Code Red shouted: "Overclock! Remind me to call Simba a 'snow-maned jackass' when we get back!"

"Will do." Overclock replied.

"You seem to take great pleasure in ridiculing Simba at every turn." Malka remarked as he joined Kion and Code Red. "Why is that, exactly?"

"It's my way of serving Simba my classic recipe of humble pie." Code Red replied. "By constantly cracking jokes at his expense, I'm ensuring he doesn't get too bigheaded. I've seen a lot of people get too big of a head and wind up lying dead on the battlefield. Through my constant ridiculing of him, Simba won't go down that path." Pausing, Code Red added: "And it's not just Simba I crack jokes about. I've targeted Zazu, I've targeted a few of the more senior pride members, hell, I've even targeted Kiara."

"I saw." Malka said.

"Who knows?" Code Red continued. "It may not be that long until you and your family find themselves as targets for my jokes."

"Oh, wonderful." Malka said.

"Don't worry about it." Code Red replied. "Unless you're as highly strung as Simba can be, you'll be just fine. Heck, you might actually find any jokes I make about you funny."

"You'll be hard pressed, since I've heard most jokes that can be made regarding me." Malka retorted.

"I'm sure the same could be said for Simba until I showed up." Code Red answered. "Just put me in a room with the members of your pride that know you best, and I'll have all I need to embarrass you incessantly."

"That's something I'll ensure will never happen." Malka remarked.

"Oh trust me, I'll find a way." Code Red replied. "But until then, I'll leave you to let your anticipation build."

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Stop here for a moment." Malka said. "We've been walking a good few hours and I'd prefer if we continued our journey well rested and on a full stomach."

Code Red nodded. "Autobots! Set up a defensive perimeter encircling the area. I want every nook and cranny in your lines of sight."

"Yes sir!" Frontline said enthusiastically as he and the rest of the Autobots took up positions in and around the area.

Code Red turned to Kion and the Lion Guard. "Ono, mind hitting the skies? Could use some aerial recon."

"Certainly, Code Red. How far do you want me to sweep?" Ono inquired.

"Mainly the circumference of this area." Code Red replied. "I want to make sure there aren't any Decepticons preparing to attack us from all sides."

Ono nodded and took to the air, flying up high into the skies.

Code Red looked to Kion, who nodded. Smiling, Code Red decided to check up on the others. Walking over to Frontline, Code Red said: "How you feeling, Frontline?"

"Good enough that any Decepticons headed our way are going to be sorry they ever tried." Frontline said, smiling.

Smirking, Code Red patted Frontline on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it." With that, he made his way over to Bombast. "Everything alright with you?"

"Of course it is, boss-bot." Bombast replied. "The Decepticons can do fucking nothing to get past me."

"I bet they can't." Code Red said. Turning now to Overclock, Code Red walked up. "You good?"

"How would you define 'good', Commander?" Overclock replied. "As in feeling good, good enough to fend off a Decepticon attack, or simply am I a good Autobot?"

Code Red blinked. "All of them at once, I guess."

"Then you've nothing to worry about from me, Commander." Overclock replied.

Code Red nodded and came now to Doubletake. "You okay there, Doubletake?"

Doubletake scoffed. "As if there'd be _anything_ wrong with me right now. I'll be okay once we're done with this mission and I'm back to doing what I'm good at: Reconnaisance. Now leave me alone and leave me to look out for a threat that's likely a figment of your unfounded paranoia."

Code Red frowned and took his own position. He'd remember that.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Code Red scowled as he looked around the area.

They were currently walking through a large pass with large overreaching cliffs on either side that hung over the small party oppressively as they passed through.

The cliffs sprouted rocks that stuck out like daggers, threatening to skewer anyone misfortunate enough to come close enough to make it a possibility.

The jagged nature of the surrounding cliffs was not what worried Code Red, though:

What worried the former Wrecker was that the surrounding area would be more than ideal for Shadowstreak and whatever Decepticon force he may or may not have with him to spring an ambush unto the travelling party.

He noticed Kion was also looking around, a similar suspicious facial expression crossing his face. He watched as Kion motioned for Ono to come closer, then mutter something in his ear.

Ono nodded and took flight, ascending into the sky.

Code Red took this chance to walk up to Kion. "Glad to see you're taking yesterday's feedback to heart."

Kion nodded. "Just because I'm on a journey to meet Malka's daughter doesn't mean I'm not allowed to make sure we're not about to walk into an ambush."

Code Red nodded in response, before an idea came to mind. Looking over, Code Red said: "Doubletake! Mind scouting ahead of us? I want to make sure we're the only 'bots in the vicinity."

"Of course." Doubletake replied. "Recon is what I was created for, wasn't it?" With that, he transformed in vehicle mode, a white and navy blue Ford Mustang, and sped on ahead into the distance.

"I've been wondering how your kind are able to do that." Malka remarked, as he came up to Code Red's side.

"It's part of our biology." Code Red replied. "Every Cybertronian has what's called a T-Cog. It's essentially what allows us to transform and manifest our weapons. It's as much a part of us as stomachs are a part of lions."

"Ah. I see. Thanks for telling me."

"Any time, Malka." Code Red said, just as Ono came flapping down.

"Guys! Decepticons! They're-" Ono made to say more, but before he could, the sound of oncoming fire filled the air.

Swearing under his breath, Code Red shouted: _**"Defensive positions!"**_

* * *

Immediately looking to Malka, Kion and the Lion Guard, Code Red shouted: "Get to cover immediately!"

Malka nodded and seized Kion up in his jaws, bounding to wherever he could find safety, with the rest of the Lion Guard in close pursuit.

A bolt of energy sailed past Code Red's head, barely missing him. Scowling, he looked towards the shooter: A lone Vehicon with its weapon raised. Allowing his face-plate to slide up over his nose and mouth, Code Red immediately charged the Vehicon, tackling it to the floor before engaging his arm blade and driving it deep into the Vehicon's spark.

Tearing the blade free, Code Red retracted it and manifested his Path Blaster, returning fire towards the rest of the Vehicons, who he could see were taking up positions of their own surrounding the Autobots in a pincer formation, and numbered about thirty in total.

Code Red watched as several of his shots met their mark, sending more than one Vehicon to the scrapheap. Nodding in approval at his handiwork, Code Red moved onwards, taking up a position next to Frontline, who was already returning fire with vigour.

It wasn't long before Doubletake burst through the Decepticons lines, converting to bipedal mode and spinning around, gunning down a litany of Vehicons with his Assail Laser Rifle.

"You certainly have a penchant for entrances." Code Red remarked.

"I'm touched by your praise." Doubletake replied sarcastically.

"Less sarcasm, more shooting!" Code Red ordered as he fired on another nearby Vehicon, who fell within moments.

That still left a fair number of them ready to attack the Autobots.

And attack they did, their numbers granting them an advantage over the five Autobots they were assaulting.

What their numbers failed to grant them though; was creativity.

Frontline was already thick within their ilk, pummelling his way through them like they were made out of putty.

Bombast was firing rounds from his grenade launcher, shouting obscenities like they were ammunition for his weapons.

Overclock was simply lining up Vehicons in his crosshairs and shooting them, precise and logical in whom he shot, and why.

Then there was him and Doubletake, side by side in a formidable duo that blasted every Vehicon that found themselves in the line of fire into oblivion.

It wasn't long before the Vehicons were well and truly dealt with.

Code Red exhaled and made to call Malka and the Lion Guard, but fell under fire once again, this time from a different direction.

* * *

Spinning to face this new threat, Code Red scowled as he sighted yet another platoon barrelling towards them, spoiling for a fight.

What made Code Red's scowl deepen was that at their head stood an all too familiar Decepticon: "Shadowstreak." He growled.

The Decepticon assassin soon noticed Code Red, and thus engaged a long thin blade that he held at the ready.

Accepting the challenge almost immediately, Code Red engaged one of his serrated arm blades and looked to Doubletake, his face stern. "Hold the line." He growled before transforming into vehicle mode and speeding towards Shadowstreak, converting into bipedal mode as soon as he was close, using the momentum to leap towards Shadowstreak, who intercepted his strike as soon as it was attempted.

This resulted in a brief blade lock, one that saw the two adversaries staring one another in the optics.

"I see you have more Autobots." Shadowstreak said. "Pity that won't save you."

"Save the bullshit for after I kick your ass." Code Red retorted. The moment he did, he leapt back from the blade lock, and jabbed towards Shadowstreak's spark, hoping to end the fight quickly and decisively. The loss of their commanding officer would leave the rest of the Decepticons directionless. And directionless Decepticons would be easy pickings for the Autobots afterwards.

Shadowstreak parried the strike with ease though, and countered with a outward slash that was intended to strike a deep wound in Code Red's torso, if not completely bisect him into two separate halves.

Code Red dodged immediately, leaping back before raising his blade arm and bringing it down onto Shadowstreak's head, planning on splitting the Decepticon's cranium in twain.

Blocking the strike, Shadowstreak pushed Code Red back, ducking the wide slash Code Red made towards his neck in a vain attempt at decapitation, preparing for a counterattack.

One Code Red refused to allow him the chance to commence, slashing at his adversary's chest hard, managing to land a glancing blow on the Decepticon's left shoulder.

Scowling in anger, Shadowstreak jabbed towards Code Red, only to see his attack blocked and soon after, the blunt sting of a fist crashing into his face sent him staggering back.

Code Red took a moment to smirk at his handiwork before stealing a glance at a nearby boulder;

Behind which, sat Kion, Malka, and the Lion Guard.

* * *

_**With Kion…**_

The noise was almost deafening.

Kion had been in many fights, but none of them measured up to the battle currently raging around him in terms of decibel level.

Almost every moment, a fresh plasma blast was fired, followed almost every time by the sound of a fresh enemy crashing to the floor lifeless.

And not far from where he and the Lion Guard were hidden along with Malka, Code Red stood crossing blades with a Decepticon in what Kion could only imagine was a very dangerous dance.

But what Kion couldn't help but feel was an immense sense of helplessness.

It was a feeling Kion had felt on several occasions: When a pack of hyenas had surrounded his mother, when he had been about to be devoured by crocodiles, and shortly before he had discovered his powers.

And yet, despite all of those being instances in which he had been under great personal duress, he had never felt more helpless than he did now.

Looking up at Malka, Kion said: "There has to be something we can do to help."

"If there is, I don't think I can see it." Malka remarked gravely. The adult lion's jovial demeanour had vanished, replaced by a grim face and resigned body language. "Take it from someone who's dealt with the Decepticons. They aren't to be trifled with. Ever since they first came to my attention, I've been told of some of my subjects agreeing to serve the Decepticons out of fear." Malka spat on the ground in disgust. "And here I was, hoping the concept of peace through tyranny died with Scar."

Kion flinched at the mention of his great uncle. "You met him?" He asked.

"Regrettably, yes." Malka said. "I came not long after your grandfather had been murdered and usurped by Scar, unaware of all that had happened. I was set upon by Scar's hyena goons and dragged before him. He soon recognised me and quickly exiled me from the Pride Lands." Malka scowled. "I've never felt more terrified in my entire life than when I was in Scar's presence. The only thing that came close to terrifying me like that has been what the Decepticons can and will likely do to my home if Code Red does not succeed."

Kion bowed his head and sighed. The more he learned of his great uncle, the more unpleasant Scar struck Kion as being. All the more reason why Kion wished never to wind up like Scar.

That failed to answer his wondering regarding whether there was anything that could be done to assist the Autobots. "So, is there anything we can do?"

Malka sighed. "All we can do is wait." Malka said sadly.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Code Red slashed down at Shadowstreak hard, hoping to cut a deep wound into Shadowstreak's shoulder leading all the way to his spark.

Blocking the attack, Shadowstreak pushed his way out of the resultant blade lock and attempted an attack in the same manner as Code Red, only this time, slashing at Code Red's head.

Code Red blocked the attack and shoved Shadowstreak away, meeting Shadowstreak's next attack; a jab at his chest. What he failed to realise was that the jab was intended as a feint, and he paid for his failure to anticipate Shadowstreak's tactics with a swift left hook to the jaw, one that sent Code Red staggering backwards.

Shadowstreak seized the initiative, lashing out with a fierce kick that sent Code Red somersaulting backwards.

Thankfully, Code Red managed to land on his feet, retracting his blade and once again transformed, driving at full speed towards Shadowstreak.

Sensing Code Red's intention, Shadowstreak retracted his blade and manifested his Plasma Cannon and opened fire on Code Red, ensuring he fired ahead of Code Red's path.

After his failure to anticipate Shadowstreak's feint earlier, Code Red wasn't taking any chances. Zig-Zagging his way towards Shadowstreak with all considerable speed, Code Red transformed the moment he was within attacking distance, leaping towards Shadowstreak and landing a hard Superman punch that knocked the Decepticon assassin over. Waiting for Shadowstreak to return to a vertical base, Code Red landed a right and left hook in quick succession.

Shaking his head, Shadowstreak growled: "Come on!"

Code Red was quick to oblidge, tackling Shadowstreak before lifting him into the air and slamming him onto the floor below. He took a moment to manifest his Path Blaster, preparing to blast Shadowstreak into oblivion.

Shadowstreak was quick, smashing the weapon away before landing a left hook that sent Code Red staggering away. Advancing, Shadowstreak dodged Code Red's right hook, grabbing him and lifting him into the air, smashing him down into the ground. Waiting for Code Red to get up, Shadowstreak charged, prepared to end this fight for good.

Code Red dodged the charge, hip-tossing Shadowstreak away from him and manifesting his Path Blaster, levelling it at Shadowstreak the moment he was at a vertical base.

Shadowstreak looked amused. "What are you waiting for? Shoot me. The others will merely kill you in my stead."

"Don't see how that's the case when there are no 'others' in the area except for me and the Autobots." Code Red retorted.

Shadowstreak immediately looked around, and to his shock, found himself completely surrounded.

The Vehicons that had been attacking Code Red's team now lay in various states of disrepair all across the area. Their dark lifeless forms bore many a sign of damage, too great for the Vehicons to handle. They were little more than cannon fodder, after all.

Frontline, Bombast, Overclock and Doubletake were all standing around Shadowstreak, all of them having levelled their weapons at Shadowstreak.

Code Red looked to where he had briefly spotted Kion and the others hiding, calling out: "You can come out, now. It's all clear."

Without much encouragement, Kion came out, with the Lion Guard at his back, and Malka not too far behind.

Gesturing to Malka, Code Red smirked. "Guess I've completed my part of the mission already." He said.

"That you have." Malka said, smiling broadly.

Shadowstreak scoffed. "You're all fools if you think this is the end. You're all forgetting that I'm an assassin! I've more than a few tricks up my sleeve." With that, he suddenly vanished.

Code Red nearly gave into instinct and opened fire, but held his fire at the last second as he realised he'd merely hit one of his own 'bots.

The sound of Shadowstreak cackling filled the air, and the Autobots all turned to see Shadowstreak looking down at them from a nearby ridge.

"Don't think you've seen me for the last time, Code Red! Our score will be settled soon enough!" With that, Shadowstreak transformed and sped away, leaving the Autobots in the dust.

* * *

Code Red scowled as he retracted his Path Blaster, looking gloomily towards Malka. "Looks like our mission isn't over after all." He remarked glumly.

Malka shook his head. "No need for blame, Code Red. "You had no way of knowing he would do that."

"And besides," Kion said as he walked up to Code Red. "You still managed to take out sixty of these guys despite there being more of them then there are of you."

Code Red was quick to notice a little twinkle in the leader of the Lion Guard's eye, and Nala's revelation replayed itself in his mind:

_Kion considers you his hero._

Code Red imagined he had but solidified that standing in Kion's eyes, and for that, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. Allowing a smile to cross his face, Code Red said: "I guess I can live with that." He said. Looking around, Code Red said: "Well, no use sitting around waiting for Simba to show up calling us back to the Pride Lands because of an emergency. Let's keep moving."

* * *

**Considering Shadowstreak's track record against Code Red, I very much doubt that Shadowstreak will settle his score with Code Red.**

**With that said, let's look at some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: Well, as much of a sap as I can be, I feel like a romantic relationship for Code Red would merely detract from one of the most important elements of Code Red's character; his close friendship with Kiara.**

**Daniel's the man 98: I can actually see that! Which member of the fellowship would be who? I mean, Kion's obviously Frodo, and Code Red would be Aragorn; who would the others be?**

**Jason Chandler: It's the sort of nightmare that _would _leave those that heard it on edge. I mean, Kiara had it the night before Code Red and Kion were due to depart for Malka's kingdom! That makes for a _bad _omen, don't you think?**

**Jestalnaker94000: It certainly seems like something Mufasa and/or the Great Kings would do. Perhaps they are warning of things to come? Who knows? Oh wait: Me. ;)**

**Mike Noland: You'll have to find out as and when the chapters are released.**

**With that done and out of the way, thank you all so much for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you next week with chapter 7, which sees the Decepticons continuing their plans.**

**T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Pushing Forward

**Chapter 7: Pushing Forward**

_**The Vengeance, at the same time…**_

"What news, Switchblade?" Crossfire asked his personal tactician.

Switchblade at first didn't respond, something that failed to surprise Crossfire. Whenever Switchblade was fixated on a task, he rarely deviated from it, with only passing replies given to any that attempted to draw his attention, not always right away.

However, Switchblade soon replied. "Not much. Shadowstreak has failed to report in since he brought news that an Autobot convocation was headed towards the mountains. It would appear that they have discovered our plans."

Normally, Crossfire would not be pleased, but this time, he was pleased. "Did he provide numbers?" He asked.

"No, all he said was that he intended on ambushing them at the next available opportunity."

Crossfire's smile faded. "I specifically ordered him not to engage." He growled.

Switchblade failed to respond, which only exacerbated Crossfire's scowl.

This along with the news that Shadowstreak had failed to report in since then pointed to one of two outcomes: One, he was now dead, and so no longer of use to Crossfire, or two, he was alive, and biding his time, waiting for Crossfire's inevitable anger towards him for his insubordination to subside.

Either one would fail to surprise Crossfire. For all of Shadowstreak's skill as an assassin and spy, he was a lost cause in open battle. Skilled though Shadowstreak was in terms of hand-to-hand combat, he lacked the tactical know-how that would have been required to conduct a successful ambush, which, in a perfect world, would have either crippled the Autobots to the point that they could not mount much of an offence, or annihilated them completely.

Neither of which were possibilities Crossfire was willing to consider.

Switchblade finally spoke, saying: "I did remind him of your orders not to engage, but he dismissed my concerns by saying you would be thanking him once he brought you the head of Code Red."

Crossfire almost laughed at the reply, but held it in. Shadowstreak was a great many things, but arrogance was not a quality Crossfire had seen in Shadowstreak.

He was about to make a remark when Switchblade said:

"Incoming call from Shadowstreak, sir."

Crossfire smiled. "Patch him through." He said. "I would have words with him."

* * *

It wasn't long before a hologram of Shadowstreak appeared, standing at attention and affording Crossfire the respect a commander warranted. "Commander." He said.

"Shadowstreak." Crossfire said. "Calling to try and account for your utter fiasco of an attempt to ambush the Autobots?"

Shadowstreak nearly stammered as he said: "Commander, I merely wished to-"

"Wished to what?" Crossfire demanded. "Endanger our entire operation in the mountains just so you could end the Autobot threat before it could begin?" Shaking his head, Crossfire growled: "I expected better from you, Shadowstreak."

"I can still correct my errors, Commander. If you will allow me." Shadowstreak protested.

"Oh really?" Crossfire asked sarcastically. "And how do you propose to do that, seeing as you haven't enough Vehicons to successfully defeat all of the Autobots that are currently making their way towards the mountains with every intention of disrupting our operations there?"

Shadowstreak made to answer, but no words came forth.

Crossfire shook his head in contempt. "Precisely." He snarled. "However, this failure at least reminds me that you're purely and only good when it comes to scouting missions and assassinations, neither of which were in your mission directives. You were meant to draw the Autobots to you. Not attack them outright in a vain attempt to win glory and my respect. Neither of which you have in your possession, by the way."

Shadowstreak bristled, but held his vocal processors.

"Either way, this means we must push forward our plans for the mountains, if purely so that we may turn your foolishness into an outcome that ends advantageously for us." Crossfire said.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Shadowstreak asked.

Crossfire folded his arms. "Follow the Autobots to their destination, then report back to me. By no means must you attack them, unless you yourself are discovered. But I sincerely doubt that, considering your talents in that respect. Either way, that is your new directive. I strongly suggest you follow it vigorously."

"Yes sir." Shadowstreak said. With that, he made to end the connection, but Crossfire stopped him.

"Shadowstreak?" Crossfire said.

"Yes?" Shadowstreak inquired.

"Do not fail me again." Crossfire growled, making each word seem like its own threat."

Shadowstreak nodded, and his hologram disappeared from view.

* * *

Crossfire forcibly composed himself as he looked over to Switchblade. "Marshall our troops and ready the Vengeance for takeoff." Crossfire growled. "All hands on board and ready for battle as soon as possible."

"But what of our battle plans?" Switchblade inquired.

Crossfire clenched his fists. "We can draw up renewed ones on the way." He growled. "In the meantime, do as I command!"

Switchblade nodded and took his leave, passing a familiar lioness on the way out.

"Leaving so soon, Crossfire?" She asked.

Crossfire scowled. "No. I am merely honouring my side of our covenant, Zira. Recent events have forced me to push my plans forward. In return, I strongly suggest you get looking for more Energon."

Zira smiled. "You will get your Energon, Crossfire." Allowing her face to turn into a snarl, she said: "But I expect you to return with the blackened corpses of every last Autobot you face in the mountains."

Crossfire smiled sinisterly. "Zira, when I return, I will gladly give you the head of Code Red myself. I wager that sight will utterly shatter the psyche of that precious princess he calls a friend."

Zira smiled herself. "Oh believe me." She said. "The moment her family is dead and my son Kovu rules the Pride Lands, she will be reminded of her friend's fate until her dying day."

Crossfire shook his head. "Your sadism never fails to surprise me, Zira. Now leave my ship. By this time next week, we will be celebrating the defeat of the Autobots."

* * *

**Well, whatever Crossfire's plans were regarding Code Red, they have been thrown into disarray by the rash actions of Shadowstreak. But if there's one thing about villains, they always have backup plans. What those backup plans are will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**But with that aside, let's talk to my readers, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: Shadowstreak does have a few tricks up his sleeve, but Shadowstreak shouldn't be the one I would worry about if I were you.**

**Daniel's the man 98: I doubt Shadowstreak is even in charge of Vehicon manufacture. If he was, they'd be as bad as he is when it comes to a head-on assault.**

**Jason Chandler: The Lion Guard's hypothetical reaction to the Avengers, eh? Well, like with most crossover events, it'd probably start with a fight (And a very short one at that, since the Avengers would utterly bludgeon The Lion Guard, don't at me). But they'd team up, and the Lion Guard would probably become a sub-group of the Avengers afterwards once they've realised they're on the same side.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Well, you were right about Shadowstreak whining about his loss (To a degree, Crossfire spent most of the chapter ripping Shadowstreak's balls off and force-feeding them to him), but don't worry, Shadowstreak won't be without a part to play in coming chapters.**

**Mike Noland: Megatron likely wouldn't care, since Shadowstreak isn't under his direct command at the moment. But had Shadowstreak failed a directive given to him straight from Megatron himself, then yes, Megatron likely would have killed Shadowstreak. Or at the very least, tortured him to the brink of insanity.**

**And with that said, thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**I shall see you next week with chapter 8, which sees our motley crew of heroes finally reach their destination.**

**T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mountain Pride

**Chapter 8: The Mountain Pride**

_**Close to Malka's Home, 16:00 pm…**_

"So this is where you call home." Code Red remarked as his optics passed over the mountainous area surrounding him, the Autobots, Kion, Malka and the Lion Guard.

Malka nodded. "Although ever since the Decepticons began to menace my pride, things don't look as good as they would usually."

Code Red nodded. He could already see evidence of Decepticons having attacked the area: Blackened rocks that would have otherwise been a bright grey, charred and burned plants littering the floor whereas they would have been healthy and full of life.

Malka frowned as he noticed Code Red's expression. "This was the site of the first attack by that Decepticon you faced earlier. We had finally managed to locate him and get him somewhere that we could confront him. I demanded to know why he was there, what his intentions were and whatnot. He responded by firing right at me."

Code Red shrugged. "You want to make a statement, you go up to the top dog in any crowd and knock them off. It's what I'd have done."

"Indeed." Malka said. "Either way, it was the first massacre. And unless you locate and neutralise Shadowstreak, it won't be the last."

Code Red nodded. "I don't plan on leaving until I do, Malka."

Malka nodded. He made to say more, but was interrupted by the appearance of a white collared pigeon swooping down towards them. Smiling, he said: "Ah, Uaminifu. Just who I was hoping to see."

"Welcome home, Malka." The pidgeon replied. "Was your journey fruitful?"

Malka nodded, gesturing behind him to Kion, who stepped forward. "Uaminifu, meet Kion."

"Honoured to meet you, Prince Kion." Uaminifu said.

"You too." Kion said.

Uaminifu was quick to regard the presence of Code Red and the Autobots. "I assume you are the assistance Malka said he was fetching?" He asked.

Code Red nodded.

Malka looked between them and said: "We can exchange pleasantries later." Looking to Uaminifu, he said: "For now, let's get on home."

* * *

_**Malka's Home…**_

Code Red had to admit, he was impressed by Malka's home.

The entrance leading into it was dominated by a mixture of large, high-reaching trees and jagged rocks, giving off a sense of a firm but fair household, with the rock representing the firmness and the trees creating the sense of fairness.

He could tell Kion was awed by it all himself, as he observed the leader of the Lion Guard looking around the area with an impressed look crossing his face.

The rest of the Lion Guard were equally impressed, all gazing around the area in awe.

Finally, after a few minutes' walk, they entered into an area that Code Red imagined was the main courtyard of Malka's home. Large rock formations made gave the area surrounding Malka's home a castle-like aesthetic, said formations appearing none too similar to walls.

They were directly facing a slope that led up to a small cave nestled atop a cliff, with another, much larger cave directly next to it.

He was quick to notice Malka directly beside him, looking up at the cliff-cave.

"Home sweet home." Malka said wistfully.

Uaminifu soon joined them. "I'll let everyone know you've returned." He said, launching himself into the air and flying towards the cave on the cliff.

Code Red half expected to find a massive throng of lions, lionesses and more than a few cubs to come barrelling down and swamp them. So he was slightly surprised when instead, one lioness burst out, followed suit by a teenaged male lion.

"Malka! You're back!" The lioness said as she rushed Malka.

"Of course I would be!" Malka said as he nuzzled the lioness. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The lioness sighed. "Uaminifu reported hearing the sounds of battle nearby. We feared the worst."

Malka laughed heartily. "Thankfully, I had the necessary muscle in order to prevent that from happening." With that, he gestured to Code Red and the Autobots.

The lioness looked up and nearly shrank back in fear. But upon ascertaining that Code Red and the Autobots were friendly, she composed herself, and said: "Welcome to our home. I am Tama, Malka's mate."

"Honoured to meet you, Tama." Code Red replied. "My name's Code Red. The two Autobots to my right are Bombast and Doubletake respectively, and those to my left are Frontline and Overclock."

"Whoa!" The teenage lion said. "You really are bigger than anything Dad's said he's seen."

Code Red folded his arms. "Best be lucky we're friendly too, otherwise you would be in trouble."

Malka walked over and said: "This here is my son: Afua. He's my eldest."

Code Red eyed Malka. "Afua, huh? Sounds like the sound you make when you're trying to say 'Afa' but you sneeze mid-sentence. Sort of like this: Afu-" Code Red quickly feigned a sneeze, and mock staggered back, as if the sneeze had been a punch to the face.

This sent the Lion Guard and everyone else bursting out laughing.

As if remembering, Malka broke up the laughter by gesturing for Kion to come forward. "Tama, Afua, meet Simba's son, Kion."

Tama smiled at the sight of Kion, and said: "Welcome to the Mountain Pride's humble abode Kion."

"I'm honoured to be here." Kion said with an optimistic smile. "May I introduce the Lion Guard?"

Promptly, the Lion Guard came forward and introduced themselves.

Once pleasantries had been exchanged, Tama began looking up towards the cave on the den. "But I doubt you've come all this way just to say hello. Let me fetch my daughter." With that, she took off towards the cliff.

Kion looked over to Malka. "Why didn't your daughter come down with Tama and Afua?" He asked.

"My daughter is a little shy when it comes to meeting new people." Malka replied. "I imagine it's more so when it comes to boys." Turning to Code Red, Malka said: "Make yourselves at home, Autobots. You've had a long journey. Best to get some rest before heading out."

Code Red shook his head. "We'll be fine." Turning to Doubletake, Code Red said: "Start reconnoitring the area around this place. I want a full report of the lay of the land by midday tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Doubletake said, transforming and speeding away.

Code Red turned next to the others. "Frontline, Bombast, stand guard at the entrance. I don't want any surprise Decepticon attacks."

"Yes sir!" Bombast and Frontline said as they moved to do so, just as Tama returned.

"Kion, meet mine and Malka's daughter, Mzuri." She said, stepping aside.

* * *

Kion's jaw would have dropped to the floor had he not divined Code Red's immediate reaction had he done just that.

Mzuri was easily Kion's age, a near perfect mix of her mother and father. Unlike Utawala, who almost completely took after his father, Mzuri only claimed her father's golden pelt. Her eyes were like her mother's; emerald green. And to say that even at her young age, her beauty shone through was an immense understatement.

Code Red eyed Mzuri with narrowed optics, taking in her posture and body language, imagining what she must think of Kion, who was clearly giving off an air of confidence.

He briefly considered cracking a joke, but decided against it. He had no sense of Mzuri's personality, so he would reserve any jokes he made until he had a better judge of her character.

But then he noted the obvious tension. It was already tense, but now the tension was so thin, you'd be able to cut it with a knife. Maybe an icebreaker was needed:

"Now would usually be the time for me to crack some sort of ice-breaking joke, but judging the circumstances, I don't think that'd be a good idea." Code Red said. Gesturing to Kion, Code Red said: "Mzuri, may I present Kion; Leader of the Lion Guard, son of an overprotective halfwit called Simba, and all-round goody two-shoes."

Malka audibly nearly cracked up laughing at the remark concerning Simba, but fell silent soon after as the silence enveloped them again.

It was quickly broken though, as Kion seemingly swallowed his nerves and said: "Hey."

"Hey." Mzuri replied. Her voice was soft and gentle, like calm waves on a beach, yet with a hint of self-assuredness behind them.

After that, Kion seemingly breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'd introduce myself, but after Code Red's intro, well…"

Mzuri chuckled. "Is Simba really an overprotective halfwit?" She asked.

Malka looked at Tama. "I'm not sure I'll be allowed to answer that question in front of your mother, Mzuri." He said.

Code Red folded his arms. "Well, spend enough time around myself, and I'll tell you all you need to know, Mzuri." He said, smirking at Malka.

"What about your mission?" Malka inquired.

"Doubletake will report back to me when we have more information." Code Red replied. "In the meantime, I'll hang around and stay by Kion, along with the Lion Guard." With that, he looked down at Kion and Mzuri. "Speaking of you two, let's take a walk. Get to know one another a little better." With that, Code Red, Kion and Mzuri took their leave.

* * *

Malka shook his head before looking to Tama.

"That Code Red certainly is a character, isn't he?" Tama asked.

Malka nodded. "The first thing he said to me was if I had any embarrassing stories to tell him regarding Simba."

Tama chuckled. "How many did you tell him?" She asked.

Malka chuckled. "Only the one about Simba's attempted jump into a shallow pool of water and walking out with less of a capacity for bearing children." Malka replied.

Tama laughed. "Is that right?" She asked. "Well, I'd have loved to see that take place.

Malka nodded. "My only worry about him is that he'll start grilling Mzuri for embarrassing facts about me." He said.

"It's true." Said one of the Lion Guard, the cheetah. "Code Red lives for mocking people. He doesn't mean it maliciously, he only means to be funny."

"Yeah." Said the honey badger. "I heard that one time, he sang a version of the ceremonial summons. Only his version featured all sorts of insults directed at the royal family."

Malka chuckled. "I would have given anything to have been there for that." Malka said. Looking around, Malka said: "Either way, it's best you make yourselves comfortable. It's been a long day, and I'm sure you all need some rest."

"Follow me." Tama said as she turned away, walking towards the larger cave network.

Malka watched the Lion Guard walk away with his mate, before turning to Afua, who'd been silent for some time. "What's eating you, son?" He asked.

Afua shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that... Seeing Kion. It reminded me, you know?"

Malka immediately adopted a sad but understanding look. "I know, Afua." Taking his son by the shoulder, Malka added: "But remember what I've told you. The past is beyond our control. What is within our control is the present, and how it shapes the future." Looking around, Malka said: "Now, let's head on after your mother. She's probably got her hands full with the Lion Guard."

Afua nodded. "Yeah." With that, father and son made their way into the den, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

_**Nearby...**_

Shadowstreak materialised into existence, a smile spreading across his countenance. Contacting Crossfire, Shadowstreak said: "Commander! I have visual confirmation that the Autobots have arrived at the home of the pride I have been harassing. What are your next orders?"

"Continue to monitor them." Crossfire commanded. "The Autobots' guard will be up no thanks to your fiasco earlier. We will give it some time before my plans are put to action. Ensure you are not seen either. I would not have you add to your list of failures by revealing my plans to the Autobots. Crossfire out."

Shadowstreak scowled at the insults, but ignored them. He was still a soldier, and orders were orders. With that, he disappeared once again, and decided to head in the direction of where Code Red had headed off to. He hoped he would be able to glean some information that might grant the Decepticons a measure of advantage, not to mention more favour with Crossfire.

* * *

**Well, it appears all is well. Kion has clearly taken a liking to Malka's daughter, and to some extent, vice versa. Whether or not that translates to romance will depend on me.**

**With that said, let's answer some reviews:**

**Adam Carver: Yeah, as well as the business end of Code Red's Path Blaster (He still has his oath to Nala to keep, remember?).**

**Daniel's the man 98: Thanks. I like to mix between short and long chapters, so that I don't oversaturate things. Sort of like how I like my pro-wrestling match cards; a few long epics (See NXT Takeover: New York as an example), amidst a few short but sweet bangers.**

**Jason Chandler: What can I say? Game recognises game, and Crossfire wouldn't really expect a carbon based organism to be capable of sadism quite like Zira was. Hell, I'd wager Megatron himself would be impressed by Zira; provided she lives long enough to meet him.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Well, Shadowstreak is the spy and assassin in Crossfire's circle of Decepticons. He knows what he's doing, so I'd be surprised if the Autobots did catch him. See this chapter for reference.**

**Mike Noland: I imagine that plan would've crossed Crossfire's mind, but I doubt he'd go through with it. He's here to eradicate the Autobots, not assassinate those he imagines as unwitting pawns in his plans.**

**And that is it for this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**With that said, I shall see you next week with chapter 9, where romance possibly continues blossoming between Kion and Malka's daughter, under Code Red's watchful optics.**

**T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Know One Another

**Chapter 9: Getting to Know One-Another**

_**Meanwhile, With Code Red, Kion and Mzuri…**_

"So, uh…" Kion said, trying to start a conversation now that he and Mzuri were alone.

"You have no idea what to say, do you?" Mzuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no." Kion said, mentally slapping himself. He needed to look confident, not stupid. "Sorry, it's just… I've never really done this before."

"Done what, before?" Mzuri inquired.

Kion shrugged. "Talk to girls. Sure, there's my sister and her friends, then there's Fuli, but…"

"They're not your age." Mzuri guessed. "And Fuli is a cheetah."

Kion nodded. "And while there are girls my age in the Pride Lands, I'm usually busy leading the Lion Guard."

Mzuri nodded. "I figured as much. Otherwise, I've got a feeling every girl on Pride Rock would be chasing after you. I know since all the boys do the same here."

Code Red, whom up to this point had been silently watching and listening, immediately thought of Kiara. She had dealt with a few suitors in the past few months, yet the presence of Code Red had seemed to ward them off.

Code Red's fists clenched as he thought of Kiara. Just like usual, Kiara was slow to leave his thoughts, even when he had other things to do. Yet still, although it hadn't even been a full day since he had left Pride Rock, he missed her like he'd been gone for a lifetime. Maybe that was what happened when you had a friendship such as the one he shared with Kiara.

He shook the thought out of his head, or as much as he could do so, before turning his attention to the two lion cubs he was currently shadowing.

"So, tell me about your family." Mzuri said.

Kion nodded. "Well, you already heard about my father, Simba. My mother… I guess you could say she's one of my biggest supporters. Then again, isn't every mother like that?"

Mzuri nodded.

"As for Kiara, well, she's an amazing sister, if a bit stuck up, sometimes. She's also Code Red's best friend." With that, Kion gestured back to Code Red.

"I'll make sure to remember that remark you made concerning Kiara." Code Red warned, which elicited a groan from Kion.

"Someone's in trouble." Mzuri gently teased.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Alright, all of this walking is starting to grind my gears." Code Red remarked. "Anywhere we can just sit about and be lazy?"

"Well, seeing as we're in my pride's den, we can laze around essentially anywhere." Mzuri said as she hopped onto a rock and laid down. "Want to join me, Kion?"

Kion nodded and leapt up and lay down next to Mzuri, whilst Code Red sat down nearby.

Mzuri sighed in satisfaction. "Nothing like relaxing in the sun. Especially on a day like this."

Code Red nodded. "Can't argue with that. Me and Kiara sometimes do the exact same, when we've got a bit of spare time."

Mzuri nodded before looking to Kion. "What do you do in your spare time, Kion?" She asked.

Kion shrugged. "I usually play Baobab ball with my best friend Bunga." He replied.

"Oh? Is Bunga a member of the Lion Guard?" Mzuri asked.

Kion nodded. "He was the honey badger. He's also the 'bravest' of us."

"Although, you could replace brave with stupid." Code Red said. "Because then you have the perfect description of Bunga in certain situations. I'm certain most of the Lion Guard agrees with me."

"You're speaking as if you don't like him." Mzuri said.

"I don't dislike him." Code Red retorted. "Most of the time, he's a cool cat. It's just in some situations, he jumps in balls first without any forethought." Looking at Kion, Code Red said. "Like when he jumped into that sinkhole to save your old man and got himself trapped down there with him."

Kion nodded. "But, he's my best friend. I wouldn't be who I am now without him."

Code Red smirked. "Too true, Kion."

Kion smiled. Looking to Mzuri, he asked: "So what so you do in your spare time?"

Mzuri looked about. "Before those other members of Code Red's kind attacked, I used to just play in and around the area of my pride's den. Now, I still play, but I stay within the confines of the den."

Code Red frowned. Mzuri's statement was a direct reflection of his fear regarding what would happen if full-scale war erupted between the Autobots and Decepticons in the Pride Lands. Looking at Mzuri, Code Red said: "You'll be able to do that again soon enough, Mzuri." Gazing about, Code Red added: "In the meantime, how about you and Kion play something?"

Mzuri smiled. "In that case…" Patting Kion on the shoulder, she said: "Tag, you're it!"

Code Red smirked as he took his leave. He had a call to make.

* * *

_**In the main hub of Malka's Pride Den…**_

"Shockshot, it's Code Red. We've safely arrived at Malka's home, and we're currently searching for the Decepticons. Anything on your end?"

"No Decepticon has ventured into the Pride Lands since your departure, Commander." Shockshot replied gruffly. "It appears they are biding their time."

"Good. The less chance of a battle on two fronts, the better." Code Red remarked. "How is everyone?"

"How about you ask them yourself?" Shockshot asked, before a familiar voice filled Code Red's servos:

"Code Red? Are you there?"

Code Red smiled immediately at hearing Kiara's voice. "It's me, Kiara. Are you alright?"

"Besides missing you terribly? Yeah, I'm fine." Kiara said. "Daddy's not here at the moment, and Mom is off hunting. So I can talk all I want."

Code Red smirked. "That's fine. Tell Simba that he's a snow-maned jackass when he returns."

Kiara laughed. "You bet, Red. How is Malka's anyway?"

Looking around, Code Red said: "It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as the Pride Lands, but… it's a close second."

"Anything you can tell me about my baby brother and his romantic ventures?" Kiara asked teasingly.

Code Red smirked. "Apparently, you can be a stuck up bitch." He remarked.

"What? He actually said that?" Kiara asked, shocked.

"Not all of it." Code Red replied. "I just added the 'bitch' part."

Kiara scoffed. "Of course you did. That aside, what do you think of Malka's daughter?"

Code Red nodded. "She's got a good head on her, that one. I think you'll like her. Not sure whether she would like you, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiara demanded.

Code Red chuckled. "Well, I never said Kion was wrong." He said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kiara said indignantly "Name _one _time I have been stuck up."

"Kiara, do not tempt me. You know I can bury you with a few words if I wanted to." Code Red warned.

"And here I thought we were friends." Kiara said.

"Like I told you last time you said that, friends are allowed to rib one another from time to time." Code Red replied.

"It's hard for that to be the case when it's a mostly one-sided ribbing." Kiara said.

"Relax. You've had some bangers every now and again." Code Red replied. "Soon, you'll be just as good as me, and we'll have the entire Pride Lands laughing at our back and forth banter."

"Looking forward to it." Kiara said. Sighing, Kiara added: "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Kiara." Code Red replied. "Hopefully, all this will be over with in a day or two, and then we can go back to terrorizing the Pride Lands. One day, we can sit down and laugh about all this shit."

Kiara nodded and said: "I'd better go. I think the hunting party's returning."

"Go." Code Red replied. "And tell your mom I said hello."

"Will do!" Kiara replied cheerfully as she came off the comms.

Shockshot's voice once more came on to the comms. "I've notified Optimus of your absence, so he has agreed to station Bulkhead and Wheeljack here as extra protection."

Code Red nodded. "That's good news. I was worried I was leaving the Pride Lands unguarded when I left just you and Side-Arm."

"Your concern is appreciated." Shockshot replied. "How fares the quest in Malka's domain?"

"I have Doubletake reconnoitring the area as we speak. He'll come back as soon as we have more information." Code Red said. "May be that we'll be finished within the week."

"I'm certain of it." Shockshot replied. "I've seen your handiwork when it comes to dealing with Decepticons. It speaks for itself."

Code Red nodded. "Good. Anyway, I'd better get back to what I was doing. Keep me notified of any future developments. Code Red out." With that, he cut the connection. Hopefully, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Shockshot would be enough.

* * *

Code Red was about to turn back and rejoin Kion and Mzuri when the sound of a car engine filled Code Red's servos:

Turning towards the noise, Code Red sighted Doubletake, who transformed and walked towards his commanding officer. "Anything?" Code Red asked.

Doubletake shook his head. "Scoured the entire area. Nothing. Maybe he's upped and headed back to the Pride Lands with his tail tucked between his legs. Certainly saves us a lot of work."

"Keep searching until you're sure." Code Red replied. "I know how sneaky Shadowstreak can be. He may be keeping his head down until any reinforcements Crossfire may send his way arrive."

Doubletake scoffed. "Well, I'll keep doing that, then. At least then I'm actually _doing _something." With that, he transformed and sped away again.

Code Red scowled, shaking his head. "It's called being sociable, Doubletake. You should try it, sometime." Code Red muttered under his breath as a voice said:

"What's _his _problem?"

Code Red turned to see Malka's son Afua stood a ways away from him. "Doubletake's always been a bit on the unsociable side." He explained.

Afua snorted. "A bit? Sounds to me like he's _very much _on the unsociable side."

"Well, he does his job, so I'm willing to overlook his personality for the most part." Code Red replied.

The two were silent for a time before Afua asked:

"How are Simba and Nala? I've been meaning to ask."

Code Red folded his arms. "Simba's been fine, if a little bit of an ass. Nala on the other hand, is still knocking it out of the park at both being a queen and a mom." Looking to Afua, Code Red inquired: "Why are you asking?"

"During my cubhood, I was fostered by Simba and Nala for a time." Afua replied.

Code Red folded his arms before he realised. "That means you must have-"

"-known Kopa." Afua said, grimacing at the mention. "We were the best of friends." He elaborated. "Dad told me you know about what happened to him."

Code Red nodded. "It makes me sick to know that Zira could be so sadistic as to make Kopa's death as slow and painful as she could. As soon as I heard, I made a vow to Nala. I'll make the same one to you: The moment I get Zira alone… the barrel of my gun will be the last thing she sees."

Afua nodded in response. "Make it hurt." He snarled. "Make Zira feel _every _ounce of pain she caused Kopa."

Code Red folded his arms. "No promises, Afua. I'm no sadist like the Decepticons."

The two were silent for a time before Code Red asked:

"So… what embarrassing facts can you tell me about Malka?"

An evil smile crossed Afua's face. "I knew you were going to ask that." He replied.

* * *

**Sounds like Malka's efforts to avoid Code Red learning anything embarrassing about him are about to burn to the ground.**

**But enough of that. On to the reviews:**

**Adam Carver: It's not really surprising that Afua would miss Kopa. And that he'd want Zira to suffer just as much if not more than Kopa suffered.**

**Daniel Mathers: Yes, there are plenty of Malka's pride that are still alive. But they won't play any serious role, save for Malka's family.**

**Guest 1: Fear not. He'll be back. Just not in the manner you're expecting.**

**Guest 2: Like I said; he'll be back.**

**Jason Chandler: It's a good thing Pride Rock's big. They'll need the room for all the cubs.**

**Jestalnaker94000: If this chapter's anything to go by, Mzuri isn't who Malka should be worried about.**

**Mike Noland: I have a feeling Kion and Mzuri will get together, but I want to give it some time instead of rushing into it.**

**And that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured I'd develop Afua and Mzuri's characters a little bit, since I sort of pushed them off to one side in a way in the last chapter.**

**With that said, I shall see you next week with chapter ten, where a serious problem arises.**

**T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Impending War

**Chapter 10: Impending War**

_**Three days later, 22**__**nd**__** January 2015, 15:00 pm…**_

"So, what do you think of how Kion and Mzuri are getting along?" Malka inquired.

Code Red chuckled. "That little guy is _smitten. _Your daughter seems to be the absolute polar opposite of him."

Malka nodded. "Yes. My progeny has always been on the mischievous side. Nothing like how Simba and Nala were in their youth. Those two were a nightmare for their parents." Looking at Code Red, Malka added: "But, you know what they say; opposites attract."

Code Red folded his arms. "I'm just wondering how the hell we're going to split them up when all of this is over."

"You won't have to." Malka said. "I've had Uaminifu keep up a steady correspondence with Simba. When it's time for you to leave, you'll be taking Mzuri with you. Introduce her to Simba, Nala, Kiara…"

"That'll be interesting." Code Red remarked, already thinking of how Kiara and Mzuri would interact. "If Kiara were a dude, then Mzuri would definitely be getting the big brother warning. Would have figured Afua would have given Kion one. But it looks like they get on just fine."

Malka smiled. "Afua knows a good lion when he sees one. I mean, his best friend was one." Malka's face fell when he remembered Kopa. "All he regrets is not being able to say goodbye when the time came."

Code Red sighed. "Well, he won't be saying goodbye to anyone for a long time, Malka. The only thing you'll need to say goodbye to is Shadowstreak once we've found him."

"Have you found him?" Malka asked.

"Yes. But nothing actionable." Code Red replied. "Doubletake spotted Shadowstreak in a large forest clearing about a three hour trek from here earlier this morning. I've told him to hold position. We would take him down, but we want to make sure this isn't a trap."

Malka nodded. "I understand." He said.

Code Red made to reply when the sound of a car engine drew his attention:

Looking behind him, he saw Doubletake speed into the den, transform, and look at Code Red, his optics deadly serious.

"Commander. We have a problem." Doubletake said.

* * *

_**Courtyard of Malka's home…**_

"An army?" Malka asked, his facial expression turned deadly serious.

Doubletake nodded. "There was at least an entire company out there. At least, that's how many I was able to count before I was nearly spotted."

Code Red scowled as he heard this. He had joined Malka in the main courtyard, along with Malka himself, Tama, and a select couple of lions whom Code Red assumed were two of Malka's lieutenants. A company consisted of one-hundred and fifty Vehicons, which would prove enough of a challenge. But if there were any more, then defending themselves from the attack would be damn-near impossible. The only saving grace Code Red could discern was the fact that Shadowstreak would be in command. And judging by his performance in the ambush three days earlier, that was the only good thing about it.

"And you're certain that the Decepticons plan on assaulting us here?" Said Tama, who up to this point had been silent.

Doubletake nodded. "If not to attack us, then what else?"

"How long do you think it will take for them to arrive?" Code Red inquired.

Doubletake scowled. "Hard to say. At the earliest, we could see them arrive by nightfall. Midnight at the latest."

Code Red sighed. That gave them at least three to six hours before the Decepticons attacked, which was not a good frame of time with which to prepare for protracted battle with the Decepticons. Much less for _him _to prepare since it would no doubt fall to him to inform Simba of the current situation.

"There's more." Doubletake said, addressing Code Red directly. "I think I spotted Crossfire amongst them."

Code Red looked up with a scowl on his face. So Crossfire would be leading the assault and not Shadowstreak… That did not improve the situation in the slightest. "Then it falls to me to take him down." Code Red said.

"That aside, we need to make plans to evacuate the den." Malka said sadly.

"And go where?" Code Red asked.

"My ancestors found places where sanctuary can be found if ever our home here was attacked and or taken over by a rival pride." Malka answered. "It is to one of those places that we will go."

Code Red nodded. "Sounds good to me." Looking up at Doubletake, Code Red said: "Ready the Autobots for combat. I have a call to make."

Doubletake nodded and took his leave to fulfil Code Red's orders.

Malka said: "I'll begin the evacuation." Before leaving with Tama and his lieutenants.

Before long, Code Red was alone in the courtyard once again.

But not for long, as he contacted Shockshot: "Shockshot, this is Code Red. Is Simba home, yet?"

"He is, Commander. Why do you ask?" Shockshot inquired.

"I can't tell you right now; which is why I want you and Simba to meet me at the border between the Pride Lands and Malka's territory as soon as you're able." Code Red said, before adding: "Bring Kiara and the other Autobots with you as well."

Shockshot sighed. "I can already tell where this is going." Shockshot said. "But very well. I shall endeavour to meet you at the border with Simba and Kiara. Shockshot out."

Code Red sighed and looked around the area. It had not been long ago that he had feared the reaction of Kiara had full-scale war erupted in the Pride Lands. But now Code Red feared the same fate for Malka's home. Contacting Overclock, Code Red said: "Overclock, this is Code Red. I'm meeting with Simba and Shockshot off site to discuss the situation. You're in command until I return. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Overclock said.

Transforming, Code Red sped away from the den and towards the border. He hoped Simba would answer his call.

* * *

_**At the border between the Pride Lands and Malka's lands…**_

Code Red transformed and walked over to where Simba stood, Kiara and the rest of the Autobots at his back.

Simba wore a grim facial expression whilst Kiara, clearly happy to see Code Red, still looked worried.

"What's the situation, Code Red?" Simba asked as soon as Code Red drew near.

Code Red sighed. "Malka's Decepticon situation… it's worse than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, looking concernedly at Kiara.

Code Red frowned. "Shadowstreak's forces were just the advance force. Now Crossfire's here, along with the rest of his troops." Looking away, Code Red added: "Doubletake says they'll reach Malka's home by nightfall at the earliest."

"That explains why there have been no Decepticons back home in the Pride Lands to take advantage of your absence." Kiara reasoned.

Code Red nodded. Looking to Shockshot and the Wreckers, Code Red said: "The reason I asked you over is because I need all the help I can get. There's no telling how badly we're outnumbered."

Shockshot nodded. "Agreed."

Code Red sighed. "Head to these coordinates and help the other Autobots get prepared." Looking to Wheeljack and Bulkhead, Code Red said: "As for you guys, I need a couple of bots that can hold the rear. Make sure no Decepticons jump us from behind. I'd rather not have to fight a battle on two fronts."

"You can count on us, Red." Wheeljack affirmed, bumping fists with his comrade before taking his leave alongside Bulkhead, who shared a nod with Code Red prior to following Wheeljack.

Code Red looked to Simba, who looked concerned.

"Do you think you can win this battle?" Simba inquired.

Code Red nodded. "Wouldn't be the first time I've faced bigger odds than this." He said. "Me and Wheeljack have been through worse scrapes."

Simba nodded. "Is Kion okay?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "We're planning on evacuating him along with the rest of Malka's people, although they'll be at a separate location. I'm not about to let harm come to him or any of the Lion Guard."

"Good." Simba said.

Code Red smiled before looking to Kiara, which Simba noticed.

"I'll let you two be alone." He said, before taking his leave.

* * *

Code Red watched Simba leave before looking towards Kiara.

"Is everything okay?" Kiara asked.

Code Red frowned and sat down. "I don't know, right now." He said. "It's a feeling I often get whenever I'm about to go into a battle." Looking up, Code Red added: "It's the first time I've ever gone into a fight that has so much on the line. It's also the first time I've been in a battle where I cannot lose. Because if I do;"

"The Pride Lands will be next." Kiara said, completing Code Red's sentence for him. "But, you won't lose, right? It's like you said to my dad; you've faced tougher odds before, and you've won."

Code Red nodded. "But back then, most of the Autobots by my side were Wreckers. Now, I've only got a few Autobots, who've rarely even seen combat since they arrived on Earth. It makes me wonder whether I'm sending them to their doom."

"Stop it." Kiara said. "If they're anything like the fighter you are, then I know that they'll get back up from anything. You've done so in the past."

Code Red frowned. "You're right." He said. "I shouldn't doubt my men."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the princess." Kiara said.

Code Red scoffed. "I can think of several times where I could refute that theory." He remarked.

"Oh yeah? Name _one." _Kiara challenged.

"Kiara, do _not _test me." Code Red warned.

"Or what?" Kiara playfully dared.

"I'll… I'll bury you with them." Code Red threatened.

Kiara giggled. "Like you ever would." She said.

"Got that right." Code Red said with a chuckle. His face again turned grim, which Kiara took notice of.

"Red, are you alright?" she asked.

Code Red sighed. "Kiara, I asked that you came along because..." Clenching his fists, Code Red continued. "This could be the last time we speak to one another."

Eyes narrowing, Kiara said: "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Code Red replied: "What I mean, is that I could die in this battle, Kiara." Looking away, Code Red added: "I just want to make sure you understand."

Shaking her head, Kiara said: "But you can't die! I…" She paused as she suppressed a sob, before adding: "I don't want you to die."

Code Red looked down and met Kiara's gaze. "Neither do I, Kiara. But if it is today, then I'm going to make sure it's a fight the Decepticons remember." Shrugging, Code Red added: "On the flip side, if we win, and I'm confident we can, then Crossfire's going to have a long wait before he can do anything like this again. If he manages to escape, that is."

Kiara looked down. "I know you can win this, Red." She said. "You _have _to."

Code Red smiled. "I appreciate the faith, Kiara. And you're right. I do need to win this battle." Sighing, Code Red added: "But… in the event that I don't…"

"Code Red, stop saying you could lose!" Kiara suddenly snapped. "I don't want to think about that." Pausing, Kiara added: "You're my best friend, Red. I don't want to lose you."

Code Red sighed. "I know." He said. "And that's why I'm going to win."

Looking up, Kiara asked: "What do you mean?"

Code Red looked at her, a confident look crossing his face. "Crossfire's only doing this to further the Decepticon cause and attain a slice of territory from which he can expand. But me? I'm fighting not just for Malka and his people, but for the Pride Lands, too. And by proxy, that means I'm fighting for _you. _Crossfire fights for nothing but his own ends, essentially nothing. At the end of the day, that's what's going to net _us _the win." Code Red frowned, then. "But that still doesn't mean I'll live through this."

Kiara looked away, clearly battling back tears.

"And if my spark does wind up getting extinguished, then think about it this way:" Turning Kiara's head so that she was facing him, Code Red pointed at her heart. "You'll still have me with you. In there."

Kiara looked down at her heart, then up at Code Red. Walking closer, she rubbed her body over his leg, in a sort of embrace.

Code Red placed a hand over her in a similar fashion, saying: "Goodbye, Kiara. With luck, I'll see you when all is said and done." With that, Code Red stood up, transformed, and sped away.

Contacting Shockshot, Code Red said: "Shockshot, this is Code Red. I'm on my way back, now."

"Good." Shockshot said. "Because the Decepticons just showed up."

* * *

**Well, that's not good.**

**What is good though, are the reviews. So let's get to them!**

**Adam Carver: Well, Malka's name does mean 'queen', so I imagine Code Red would get several kicks out of that.**

**Daniel Mathers: That makes me wonder: What brand of beer would lions predominantly drink? Being half Dutch, I hope it's Heineken. **

**Jason Chandler: I wouldn't put it past Code Red to be a fan of Family Guy. It's right up his alley of humour, so I'd imagine he's picked a thing or two up from the show (Hopefully neither of them are Stewie's psychotic proclivities).**

**Jestalnaker94000: There will be embarrassment. Just not at this moment in time.**

**Mike Noland: I did tinker with the idea of Mzuri being a stuck up, entitled bitch, but I imagine Malka isn't the type of parent who'd spoil their children.**

**With those answered, allow me to thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Come next week, I will see you all with chapter 11, which sees Code Red and the Autobots participating in their most dangerous battle yet.**

**T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Never Say Die

**Chapter 11: Never Say Die**

_**Malka's Home, 19:00 pm…**_

Code Red drove up and transformed to find Shockshot stood there, eyeing him solemnly.

"I don't see any Decepticons." Code Red said. "Where are they?"

"They're close." Shockshot assured Code Red. "If you were here, you'd have been able to hear them coming."

Code Red scowled. "Where's Malka and the others?"

"Right here." Came a voice as Malka himself came down from where his den was.

Code Red's optics narrowed in confusion. "I'd have thought you'd have hidden with the rest of your pride." He said.

Malka shook his head. "A king's duty is to protect his people." Malka said. "I may not be much use in combat, but I can call out places where the Decepticons may make a breakthrough."

Code Red nodded understanding. "Are Kion and the Lion Guard safe?" He asked.

Malka nodded. "Tama is with them. I've told her to take them back to Pride Rock if the battle fails to end in our favour. Hopefully, one of you survives to escort them. Uaminifu is hopefully talking to Simba as we speak, telling him to remain here in order to take Kion and the Lion Guard away whilst Tama returns to me."

Code Red folded his arms. "Simba's got Kiara with him." He said. "If this battle goes sideways, she and Kion are my main priority."

"I understand." Malka said.

The two stood in silence before Malka went on to say:

"Thank you. For remaining here to defend my home. There are those who would seek only to preserve themselves and leave us to our fate, but you… you're the type of warrior every warrior should strive to be."

Code Red looked at Malka. "I'm an Autobot, Malka. Protecting life is in the job description." He made to say something else, but froze as a familiar voice bellowed:

"_**DECEPTICONS! BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!"**_

Soon after, the sound of roaring car engines filled the air, coming closer with every second.

Adopting a defensive position, Code Red shouted: _**"HERE THEY COME!"**_

* * *

The moment he shouted that, several Decepticons burst onto the scene, transforming and opening fire on the Autobots.

Immediately returning fire, Code Red downed several Vehicons.

But as if the Vehicons were a Hydra, twice as many took their place, forcing Code Red behind cover with concentrated fire.

Shockshot was not easily bowed, unleashing a woeful barrage on the Vehicons stood before him with a fearsome battle cry. Between his dual X18 Scrapmakers, arm-mounted Riot Cannons and a shoulder mounted missile launcher, numerous Vehicons fell under his onslaught.

As if reacting to this threat, a trio of Vehicons ceased fire and instead charged Shockshot outright, as if intending to beat him to death with their fists.

Shockshot almost smirked at this, and reached behind his back, drawing a fearsome looking axe that he soon put to use, cleaving the first Vehicon in two with one slash. Spinning his axe, Shockshot slammed it down onto the second Vehicon's head, splitting it in two. Ripping his axe free, Shockshot beheaded the third Vehicon, putting away his axe before resuming fire.

Code Red saw this and, feeling a sense of inspiration, leapt out of cover and downed two Vehicons in his vicinity, manifesting his arm blade and beheading the third Vehicon, and stabbing the fourth one through the spark. Drawing his sword and manifesting his shield, Code Red quickly backdropped a fifth Vehicon over his head, pressing forward and beheading the sixth Vehicon, doing similar with a seventh. Repelling several Vehicon attacks with his shield, Code Red smashed an eighth Vehicon aside, decapitating a ninth Vehicon shortly thereafter. Parrying the attack of a tenth, whom had drawn a sword, Code Red slashed off its right leg, and partially cut it in two as it fell. Cutting the head off of a eleventh Vehicon, Code Red caught a glimpse of a twelfth making a move to attack. Reacting quickly, Code Red spun around, introducing the Decepticon drone's face to his shield, knocking the Vehicon over. Moving closer, Code Red drove his sword down, piercing the Vehicon through the spark and pinning them to the floor.

Seeing more Vehicons coming forward, Code Red let go of his sword and manifested his Path Blasters once again, bathing the Vehicons in laser fire. "Focus your fire on the walls!" Code Red shouted above the din. "We can cut their reinforcements off and force them to find a different way in!"

The Autobots moved to obey, and after a few concentrated shots, the walls surrounding the entrance collapsed, crushing a few Vehicons and cutting off any more from entering Malka's courtyard.

The Vehicons currently in the courtyard were swiftly dealt with, and for the first time in a few minutes, the courtyard was quiet.

* * *

Bombast took this moment to remark: "Well that was easy."

"Do not be so confident, boy." Shockshot grunted. "That was merely the first wave. There will certainly be more."

"Firstly, don't call me _'boy' _like I'm some inexperienced rookie." Bombast said. "Secondly, I said it was easy, because that was how easy it was to beat those guys once we cut off their backup."

"Bombast's right." Frontline said. "If we keep this up, we can definitely win this."

"Still, Shockshot's warning bears some logic to it." Overclock said. "I calculate a more than ninety percent chance the Decepticons will look to resume their assault, albeit from a different avenue."

"Well, did you calculate our possibility of winning this thing?" Doubletake asked. "Because if you haven't, cut the yammering and do it already."

"Thankfully for you, I already did. There is a forty percent chance we will succeed in defending this position." Overclock replied.

"Well, whatever the case, I'd like to increase that chance." Code Red said. "Dig in and get ready for a second assault."

"Um, Code Red;" Malka called out. "You might want to look up."

Code Red looked up and swore under his breath.

Coming down were a squadron of aerial Vehicons, prepared to attack.

"_**INCOMING!" **_Code Red shouted as he dived for cover, followed suit by the other Autobots.

The moment they did, the Vehicons opened fire, peppering the ground with plasma blasts. A few missiles struck the ground, but no Autobots.

The first to rise was Shockshot, who rapidly manifested his weapons and returned fire, managing to shoot down three of the five aerial Vehicons that had attacked.

These were soon finished off, and the two surviving aerial Vehicons flew away in retreat.

Code Red rose to his feet, looking to Malka. "Thanks for the heads up, Malka."

Malka nodded, before his eyes narrowed. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Code Red fell silent as he listened to the area around him. It wasn't long before he heard a dull whirring in the air. One that was growing progressively louder.

Code Red realised what it was immediately, looking to his comrades. "They're drilling holes in the walls around us!"

As if on cue, the walls around them burst open to reveal a pair of sinister looking drill mechanisms, piloted by Vehicons.

"Shoot the drivers!" Code Red shouted as the drilling vehicles completely entered the courtyard, allowing more Vehicons to start pouring in. "And plug those fucking holes!" With this, he opened fire on the Vehicons coming in from both sides, briefly remembering a human film he'd seen where a character had done something similar, albeit whilst shouting intelligibly.

Immediately taking his commander's orders into account, Overclock turned on the drill machine driver closest to him and, manifesting his Quantum Laser Rifle, fired it straight at the Vehicon, slowing them down enough to allow him to manifest his Razer Rocket Launcher and fire on them, blasting their head into smithereens. Seeing that there were several Vehicons moving closer to him, Overclock retracted his rocket launcher and powered up his Urayan Energy Gloves and smashed the first Vehicon he saw square in the jaw, feeling the energy drained from the Vehicon's spark chamber powering his own spark. Kicking that Vehicon back, Overclock once again manifested his rifle and fired at every Vehicon closest to him, making them slower. Again manifesting his rocket launcher, Overclock fired straight at them, sending them and many Vehicons around them straight to the scrapheap. Using the opening this provided him with, Overclock took aim at the hole nearest to him, but before he could do anything, he was tackled to the floor by something big. Kicking himself free, Overclock found himself face-to-face with an Insecticon.

The towering fiend screeched at Overclock and moved to attack, but stopped in its tracks as an axe buried itself in the Insecticon's chest.

Shockshot stepped in, ripping his axe free and beheading the Insecticon. Looking at Overclock, Shockshot said: "Do not just stand there! Fight!"

Shaking himself free of his stupor, Overclock immediately manifested his Quantum Laser Rifle and fired at a line of Vehicons that had just come from the hole he'd been about to shoot. Quickly sprouting his rocket launcher, he rendered these Vehicons into scrap metal as well. As he made to once again fire on the hole he was nearest to, a Decepticon appeared almost out of nowhere directly in front of him: Shadowstreak.

Overclock attempted to level his rocket launcher at Shadowstreak, but the Decepticon assassin was too fast, batting the weapon aside before extending his arm blade and driving it hard into Overclock's spark.

Ripping it free, Shadowstreak watched Overclock sink to his knees, saying: "Crossfire sends his regards." Before shooting him in the face.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Hearing the blast, Code Red turned to see Shadowstreak standing over Overclock's headless corpse. "Overclock!" He shouted, levelling his Path Blaster at Shadowstreak.

The Decepticon assassin just laughed and vanished in front of Code Red, clearly already plotting his next strike.

Clenching his fists angrily, Code Red shouted: "Fuck!" Turning to the nearest Vehicon, Code Red jammed one of his Path Blasters underneath said Vehicon's chin, shooting it at point blank range and leaving the Vehicon minus a head. Levelling his Path Blaster at a second and third Vehicon, Code Red blasted both through the spark. Switching out his right hand Path Blaster for his arm blade, Code Red sunk it deep into a Vehicon's spark, blasting it away with the Path Blaster he was currently using with his left hand. Turning his Path Blaster onto a cluster of Vehicons that was coming towards him on his left flank, shooting a pair of them before stepping closer and engaging the other five with his arm blade. Slashing one in half and stabbing another through the spark, Code Red ripped his blade free, and in the same motion, beheaded the third. Rolling backwards to gain some separation from the final two, Code Red blasted the fourth through the head with his Path Blaster and bisected the fifth into two separate halves from their shoulder to their hip.

Pausing a moment to collect himself, Code Red turned the moment he heard Malka's voice:

"Code Red! They're drilling through the blockage you made in the main entrance!"

Code Red looked to see that what Malka was saying was true.

Another drill had burst through the formerly blocked main entrance, and more Vehicons were coming through.

Of the Autobots, Bombast was the first to engage, letting out a defiant bellow as he leapt towards the incoming Vehicons, tossing a grenade at the drilling vehicle and hurling a set of mines in front of him. Watching as the first wave of Vehicons through the now reopened main entrance detonated as they passed his mines, Bombast let out a triumphant bellow.

The next Vehicon through the hole was met with a brutal right hook from Bombast, and the second one was kicked away. A third received a vicious combination and was pummelled into scrap. Bombast soon shouted: "You'll do fucking nothing, you bastards!"

As he said this, a loud blast rang out, and Bombast sunk to his knees, staring at the hole in his chest, along with slowly spreading rust.

"I certainly can, though." Shadowstreak said as he materialised again.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Code Red gritted his teeth before straight up charging Shadowstreak, who stood ready to meet Code Red.

Lashing out with a kick, Code Red found it blocked. Pressing his attack, Code Red swung at Shadowstreak with a hard overhand left, finding his next attack, a right hook to the gut, similarly blocked.

Shadowstreak seized this moment to smash Code Red in the face with a right hook, blocking Code Red's attempt at a knee strike and punishing him for the attempt with a vicious headbutt.

Recovering quickly, Code Red manifested his Path Blaster and charged Shadowstreak, who charged him in return with a raised Payload Laser Rifle.

They both met in the middle, each attempting to shoot the other with their respective weapons, and each failing numerous times.

That was, until Shadowstreak made the mistake of violently shoving Code Red's weapon aside, hoping to shoot the former Wrecker in the back. Code Red was too quick though, and spun around, lashing out with a savage heel kick that temporarily disoriented Shadowstreak so that Code Red could complete his rotation, levelling his blaster at Shadowstreak.

Grabbing the weapon and pushing it aside, Shadowstreak aimed his laser rifle at Code Red, finding that attempt at attack thwarted as Code Red knocked aside Megatron's rifle, aiming his blaster at Megatron once more. Knocking it upwards, Shadowstreak once more aimed his cannon at the former Wrecker.

Code Red quickly did the same, too fast to notice that the barrel of his Path Blaster was directly facing Shadowstreak's laser rifle, and vice versa. Unable to turn back, both fired their weapons.

The resulting explosion was enough to send Code Red and Shadowstreak flying away from each other, with both combatants hitting the floor beneath them with considerable force.

Of the pair, Code Red was the first to his feet, immediately opening fire on the Vehicons still pouring through the newly reopened main entrance.

Seeing this, Shadowstreak made to sneak behind Code Red, engaging his arm blade. But before he could, he was grabbed from behind and hurled away, finding himself faced with Shockshot.

"No harm shall come by your hand any more, Decepticon!" Shockshot bellowed as he raised his axe.

Ducking the swipe, Shadowstreak said: "You don't have a choice!" before he disappeared once again.

Shockshot stood there dumbfounded before finding himself joined by Code Red.

"We're going to need to fall back." Code Red said. "This position's no longer defensible."

"I agree." Shockshot said. "I will cover your retreat."

Nodding, Code Red looked to Frontline and Doubletake. "Frontline! Fall back! Shockshot's covering our retreat!"

"Falling back? Really?" Doubletake inquired.

"Stop moaning, Doubletake!" Frontline said before looking to Malka. "Come on!" He shouted.

Malka nodded sadly before taking one last look at his home. Then, he bounded down the walkway, just as a stray blast from a Vehicon collapsed his den.

Linking up with Frontline, Doubletake and Malka, Code Red said: "Know anywhere we can fortify again?"

Malka nodded. "We can make our stand at the back entrance to this cave network. I heard you posted two other Autobots there."

Code Red nodded. "Wheeljack and Bulkhead. They can bolster us up."

Looking to Shockshot, Code Red shouted: "We're falling back to the back entrance! Meet us there if you can!"

"Acknowledged. Now get moving!" Shockshot shouted.

Code Red nodded before transforming into Police Interceptor Mode. "Get in." He told Malka.

Malka obliged, as Doubletake and Frontline transformed. Together, they raced into the caves, towards their next line of defence.

* * *

_**Several minutes later, the back entrance…**_

"Red! Frontline! Where's Shockshot and the others?" Bulkhead inquired as Code Red , Doubletake and Frontline emerged.

Pausing to let out Malka, Code Red transformed, as did Frontline and Doubletake. "Bombast and Overclock are dead." Code Red said. "Shockshot's covering our retreat."

"We're falling back?" Wheeljack asked.

"No." Code Red said. "We're making our stand here. If we fail here, _then _we fall back to Pride Rock." Looking to Malka, Code Red said: "Find Tama and the Lion Guard and get them to Simba. If all else fails, you can all fall back to Pride Rock."

Malka nodded and obliged, running off towards where Code Red figured was where Tama and the Lion Guard were hiding.

Shockshot soon joined them, clearly battered from holding back the Decepticons. "They're coming." He said, drawing his axe.

Drawing his sword, Code Red said: "Then we shall hold them here." Just as the first Vehicon came into view.

Spinning his sword, Code Red stepped forward, beheading them in an instant.

A second came soon after, meeting the same end as the first.

Manifesting his shield, Code Red stepped back and blocked a barrage of blaster fire from the emerging Vehicons, a cover fire as more of them burst out from the darkness of the cave.

Shockshot was quick to join Code Red, ducking a laser shot before beheading a Vehicon with his axe. Manifesting a shield of his own, Shockshot drove the edge of it into a Vehicon's face, knocking them down. Spinning his axe, Shockshot swung it down onto the Vehicon, the result of which sprayed liquid Energon over his body.

Frontline also joined the fun, reaching behind his back for a massive Warhammer that he soon put to use, swinging it hard into a Vehicon's chest cavity, caving it in somewhat and sending the Vehicon flying back. Frontline next swung at another nearby Vehicon, smashing the right half of its head in and rendering it inoperative. Spinning his hammer and raising it overhead, brought it down heavily onto another Vehicon not far in front, completely crushing their head. Seeing that he had sufficient space, Frontline brought out his ranged weapon of choice: A massive minigun. Opening fire, Frontline watched as the majority of the Vehicons filing out of the cave network were reduced to scrap.

Doubletake flitted in and out of the other Autobots' field of vision, coming into view to take out one of the stray Vehicons who had not fallen victim to Frontline's barrage and was not being dealt with before moving on to his next target.

Code Red had to admit: Doubletake was good. By the time he had been seen, the Decepticon he was targeting was already dead, and Doubletake was moving on to the next target.

Seeing a straggler, Code Red stepped in and slashed them in two via the waist, stabbing a second straggler through the spark. Letting both fall to the floor, Code Red sheathed his weapons before manifesting both of his Path Blasters, opening fire on the emerging horde of Decepticons.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Shockshot and Doubletake all joined in, firing on the horde of Vehicons trying to emerge from the cave network.

For the first time since the battle began, Code Red began to feel like he was in control. That the tide of the battle had turned in the favour of him and his fellow Autobots. He felt like they could _win._

However, before he could voice his feelings, a familiar howl from above drew his attention: Just as an Insecticon smashed into him, sending him sprawling. Two more soon joined it.

* * *

_**With Shockshot and the others…**_

Scowling, Shockshot broke off and attacked one of the Insecticons, tackling it to the ground from behind in an effort to back Code Red up.

"Looks like it's just us four now, boys!" Wheeljack said as he fired on the Vehicons alongside Bulkhead, Doubletake and Frontline.

As this was happening, Shockshot found himself battling two of the three Insections that were attacking Code Red while Code Red himself engaged one on its own.

Backing away from it, Code Red manifested one of his Path Blasters and opened fire on it, hoping to slow the fiend down.

This did nothing, instead made the Insecticon angrier as it charged Code Red, tackling him into a nearby tree, uprooting it. The Insecticon backed away, seemingly preparing to deal a deathblow to Code Red.

Code Red rolled away before this could be dealt, rushing the Insecticon and performing a step-up roundhouse kick to the fiend's jaw, following up with a running shotgun dropkick that sent the Insecticon sprawling.

This was not for long, though; as the Insecticon soon charged Code Red again.

Seeing the uprooted tree, Code Red remembered back to his first fight with an Insecticon. Grabbing the tree, Code Red swung it hard at the Insecticon, smashing it across the face hard. Watching it stagger away, Code Red seized the opening, drawing his sword and charging the Insecticon, slashing hard at it just as the Insecticon seemed to recover.

It wasn't long before the Insecticon's head was rolling on the floor, joined thereafter by its headless carcass.

Code Red looked now to Shockshot, who was still battling two other Insecticons. Rushing over, Code Red leapt up into the air and stabbed down with his sword, stabbing one of the Insecticons through the back; not to mention the spark. Tearing the blade free, Code Red back-flipped off of the now dead Insecticon, watching as Shockshot now easily dispatched the other Insecticon.

The pair shared a nod of respect before more insectoid shrieking drew their attention:

Looking over at their fellows, they saw that a pair of Insecticons had attacked Bulkhead and Wheeljack, leaving just Doubletake and Frontline holding the Vehicons back.

Code Red and Shockshot moved to assist their comrades, but just as they reached them, a loud sniper shot rang out, and Frontline's now partially headless corpse crashed to the floor.

Code Red barely had time to register this development before Shadowstreak appeared from the shadows, lowering a sniper.

"Decepticons! Their defences are broken. Kill them all!" He shouted.

At this point, the Vehicons, no longer pinned down by a hail of fire from the Autobots, began pouring out of the tunnel in droves, too quickly for anyone to contain them.

Code Red sighed as he realised what had to be done: "Autobots, retreat!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Doubletake shouted.

Code Red ignored Doubletake's complaint, turning to Shockshot and Bulkhead, the latter of whom had defeated his Insecticon. "Shockshot, Bulkhead, draw their fire and keep them off of us." To Wheeljack, Code Red shouted: "Get out of here and find a safe place to bridge back to Autobot HQ. Let Optimus know what's happened."

Wheeljack nodded, transformed, and sped away to Primus-knew-where.

Turning now to Doubletake, Code Red's optics widened to see him having engaged Shadowstreak. "Doubletake! Get out of there!"

"I'm not leaving!" Doubletake shouted. "You get out of here! I'll help Bulkhead and Shockshot hold back the Decepticons!"

Code Red scowled as he debated remaining with his comrades and falling alongside them in battle, as he would have hoped. But then an image of Kiara flashed through his mind, and he sighed.

"Go, Commander. When next we meet, let it be at Pride Rock." Shockshot said before he and Bulkhead began backing away, raining fire on the Vehicons firing on them.

Reluctantly, Code Red nodded. "Wreck 'n' Rule, Shockshot." He said before transforming and speeding away, heading for the border between Malka's home and the Pride Lands.

* * *

_**With Doubletake…**_

Doubletake grunted as Shadowstreak's forward kick sent him staggering back, composing himself and readying for Shadowstreak's next attack.

Shadowstreak threw a pair of hooks, one right, one left, both of which were dodged by Doubletake.

Seizing the advantage, Doubletake landed a kick to Shadowstreak's midsection, connecting with a front kick to the chest, following up with two super-kicks, one to Shadowstreak's chest, the second to his face, which sent Shadowstreak staggering back. Finally, Doubletake spun around, landing a fierce spinning heel kick to Shadowstreak's jaw, causing Shadowstreak to stagger a little to the side, knocking him into a nearby tree.

Pressing his attack, Doubletake blocked an attempt by Shadowstreak to counter him with a series of open palm strikes to the Decepticon assassin's chest, attempting an overhand left.

Catching this, Shadowstreak locked Doubletake's left arm into the crook of his right, catching Doubletake's attempt at an overhand right hook in a similar manner. Headbutting Doubletake twice, Shadowstreak then blocked an attempt to double him over with a knee. Breaking the lock he had trapped Doubletake's arms in, Shadowstreak lashed out with a fierce straight right hand punch to Doubletake's face, sending the Autobot staggering backwards.

Dodging Doubeltake's overhead left hook, Shadowstreak trapped Doubletake again, only this time, he manifested his arm blade and drove it hard into Doubletake's flank.

Groaning in pain, Doubletake pushed Shadowstreak away and attempted to attack again, but Shadowstreak was too fast, grabbing Doubletake's arm, extending it out and slashing upwards, severing the limb completely.

Leaving no room for error, Shadowstreak retracted his blade, manifested his laser rifle, and shot Doubletake in the chest.

Dropping to his knees, Doubletake looked up at Shadowstreak with a rare loathing. "Y-You will n-never catch Code Red." Doubletake growled defiantly.

"I know." Shadowstreak said. "Which is why I'm not going after him." With that, he raised his laser rifle again, this time firing at Doubletake's head, killing him instantly. Retracting his rifle, Shadowstreak merely transformed and sped back into the cave. He had orders to wait there.

* * *

_**The Border between the Pride Lands and Malka's home, 20:00 pm…**_

It wasn't long before Kiara heard the sound of a car engine blaring through the air. Perking up, her face lit up the moment she saw the familiar black and white vehicle that served as Code Red's alternate mode speeding across the bridge marking the border. "He's here!" She shouted.

Simba looked up to see Code Red, clearly showing signs of having been in combat, driving up and transforming. The moment his eyes met Code Red's optics, Simba sighed, knowing precisely what had happened. He had lost. Looking to Malka, Simba made to say something, but decided not to. He imagined Malka would not be best pleased with losing his home.

Kiara broke the silence. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Code Red frowned. "I'll live." He said. "But Bombast, Frontline and Overclock are dead."

"What about the rest of the Autobots?" Kion inquired.

Code Red shrugged. "Wheeljack's gone back to Autobot base to tell Optimus what's happened, Shockshot and Bulkhead are drawing the Vehicons away to cover my retreat, and Doubletake is making sure I don't have Shadowstreak on our tail." Looking to Malka and Tama, Code Red sighed. "I'm sorry, Malka. I won't make excuses for losing, since you probably don't want to hear any."

"You don't have to." Malka said. "As I told you, my pride have more than one home in the mountains. While it is true that the home we lost was my ancestral home, those can be reclaimed, and rebuilt. My real home is with my family. Wherever they are is where home is."

Code Red nodded. "Your daughter's probably waiting for you, and it's likely she's worried sick." He said. "You'd best go to your family. And your pride. They need you guys more than ever."

Malka nodded. "I hope we shall meet again, Code Red. This time on the fields of victory." With that, Malka and Tama made their way away from the assembled group and over the bridge.

Looking to Simba, Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard, Code Red said: "Now all that's left to do is get-" The sound of a cannon firing silenced him, followed by a loud explosion.

**_"TAMA!" _**Malka roared, his voice burning with anguish.

Spinning around, Code Red immediately saw the reason why:

Standing on the other side of the narrow bridge, was Crossfire.

* * *

Clenching his fists, Code Red looked towards Simba, Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard, all of whom were watching him with wide eyes. "Wait here." He said, before turning to face Crossfire, who had now brandished a new weapon: An ugly looking double ended scythe, which had a blade on both ends.

Taking a deep breath, Code Red reached behind his back, drawing his sword and holding it in front of him, allowing his battle mask to slide over his mouth and nose as he began moving towards Crossfire.

"You've been busy." Crossfire remarked offhandedly as Code Red approached, gesturing towards Code Red's battle worn chassis.

"I'll have been even busier when I take your fucking head!" Code Red snarled before spinning his sword and slashing at Crossfire's head.

Crossfire raised his scythe to block the blow with ease, pushing Code Red away and slashing at him with the other end of the scythe.

Parrying the attack, Code Red quickly moved to block an attack from the lower end of Crossfire's scythe, almost slashing wildly to parry Crossfire's attempt at an overhead slash. Backing away, Code Red leapt back to avoid a sweeping attack by Crossfire, stepping in to block a blow that would have caught him in the back.

Using his superior strength to force Code Red's sword down, Crossfire used the opening to elbow Code Red hard in the face, knocking the former Wrecker back.

Code Red briefly caught sight of Simba, Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard watching from the other side of the bridge before spinning around and parrying Crossfire's attempt to cut him in half, their blades instead slicing a nearby tree in half.

Spinning around, Crossfire simultaneously knocked Code Red's sword aside whilst bashing him with the middle of his scythe, knocking Code Red backwards into a nearby tree. Raising his scythe to finish off Code Red, Crossfire paused as he heard a voice shout:

"Decepticon!"

Turning to the owner, Crossfire recognised the lion as the mate of the lioness he had just killed. Deciding one more wouldn't hurt, Crossfire made several steps towards the lion, preparing to deal it a deathblow.

But as his stroke fell, a familiar sword blade rose up to block the attack.

Code Red pushed Crossfire's scythe away, and turned to face his foe.

"Do you like my new weapon?" Crossfire asked, gesturing to his scythe. "I had it made specifically for removing your head. I'll make sure it has a place in my trophy room."

"I'll settle for keeping my head, thanks." Code Red said as he attacked.

* * *

_**With Simba, Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard…**_

"Malka!" Simba called out over the din of Code Red and Crossfire's duel. "You need to get out of here!"

Malka's eyes met Simba's for a moment, and in that moment, Simba felt every fiber of pain and anguish Malka was feeling at the loss of Tama. It was a feeling Simba prayed he never would have to experience for himself for a long, long time to come. But Malka nodded, and turned, giving a nod to Simba before running away into the night.

Simba turned now to Kiara, and made to say something, but fell silent as he saw how wide Kiara's eyes were.

She was watching Code Red and Crossfire crossing blades over and over again, keeping track of every move made by both belligerents.

Simba knew why she was watching so fervently, and why there was such obvious fear being projected from her eyes. He remembered the nightmare Kiara had experienced three days before, what seemed like a lifetime ago, now. He knew Kiara was clearly terrified that Code Red would not walk away from this duel to the death alive.

He looked to Kion, who was similarly transfixed, albeit not as fervently as his sister. "Kion?" Simba said.

Kion looked at his father immediately. "What is it, dad?" He asked.

Simba looked at Kiara briefly before looking to Kion again. "If Code Red loses," he whispered, "we need to run immediately. Crossfire won't stop with Code Red."

"Code Red won't lose, dad." Kion whispered in return. "Have some faith."

Simba looked towards Code Red and Crossfire, then to Kiara, then back to Kion, and nodded. "You're right." Simba said. "I shouldn't be worried. This isn't the first time Code Red's fought Crossfire. He's beaten him once. I have a feeling he can do it again."

Kiara listened to this small snippet, but kept her attention solely focused on the duel in front of her: Every slash. Every parry. Every block, every jab and every movement in the duel. She was well aware that any move from either Code Red or Crossfire could end the duel in either 'bot's favour. She had seen it happen before, when Code Red had duelled Crossfire atop Crossfire's flagship.

She watched as Code Red attacked wherever he might consider Crossfire to be vulnerable, only to have Crossfire thwart him at every turn, his new weapon obviously one he took great pleasure in using to his advantage.

Her heart caught in her throat the moment Code Red made an attempt to attack, only for Crossfire to parry it, and knock Code Red's sword straight out of his hand.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Code Red immediately ducked Crossfire's next attack, narrowly avoiding the second, rolling back and rushing for his sword, reaching for it and grabbing it once again. He did not fail to notice Kiara breath an obvious sigh of relief at that.

Crossfire gave Code Red an annoyed look and attacked immediately, spinning his scythe and slashing at Code Red with a sweeping attack, using the reach of his scythe to obtain distance between himself and Code Red.

Parrying the blow, Code Red rolled forward to meet Crossfire head on once again, stabbing at his foe's lower abdomen, hoping to strike there and slash upwards.

Crossfire was too quick though, and slapped Code Red's sword away, lashing out with a knee strike that would catch Code Red in the jaw and leave him ripe for a coup de grace.

Code Red narrowly rolled to the side, dodging the blow. Rising to his feet, Code Red parried a slash meant to cut him in two and blocked another that would have left a large hole in his head. Pushing the scythe down, Code Red raised his sword to behead Crossfire, but was thwarted as Crossfire smashed in in the face with a left hook. Staggering back, Code Red managed to block another attack, this time meant to behead him, only to realise that was a feint, narrowly blocking the other blow, also meant to behead him.

Crossfire put all of his strength behind that one end, pushing Code Red's sword down to the ground.

Knowing he was on the verge of losing, Code Red turned his head to face Simba, Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard, and shouted one word: _**"RUN!"**_

Immediately, Simba turned and rushed away, followed suit by Kion and the Lion Guard.

Only Kiara remained where she was, eyes wide with absolute terror.

Turning now to Crossfire once again, Code Red pulled his blade out from beneath the lower end of Crossfire's scythe, but before he could do anything, Code Red felt the other end being smashed into his face, knocking him back.

Seizing the opening this granted him, Crossfire spun his scythe and slashed towards Code Red's now exposed neck with a triumphant cry.

Only for Code Red to block it once again, having recovered. Pushing that strike away, Code Red parried an overhead slash, then moved to block a slash at his legs, realising too late that it was a feint.

Crossfire's real strike knocked Code Red's sword out of his hand yet again.

* * *

_**With Kiara…**_

The sound of Code Red's sword sinking into the ground mere inches from where she was snapped Kiara out of her stupor, startling her and making her jump back in alarm. Realising she no longer had her attention on the duel between Code Red and Crossfire, she turned to them, only to wish that she hadn't.

Crossfire was slashing Code Red across the chest over and over and over again, every time doing it at a different angle.

The sounds of Crossfire's scythe cutting into Code Red was enough to make Kiara look away, fighting back tears. _No…_

Finally though, she heard something different from the sound of a slash. Something worse: The sound of Code Red grunting in quite obvious pain.

Forcing herself to look, she gasped.

Crossfire had stabbed one of the blades in his scythe through Code Red's back, and was currently lifting him into the air, essentially impaling Code Red.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening…_ That same phrase repeated itself over and over in Kiara's mind as she shook her head in disbelief while her heart pounded so hard against her ribcage it threatened to smash right through and her blood ran so cold in her veins it felt like she was frozen there.

After what felt like an eternity, Crossfire lowered Code Red, yanking his scythe free and sheathing it. As if he was taunting Code Red, Crossfire said: "I think these lands belong to _me,_ now."

Code Red looked up, and his optics met Kiara's eyes. In those eyes Code Red saw a multitude of emotions; none of them good. Desperation, fear and horror were but three of said emotions. Looking towards Simba, who was farther away, a result of him having heeded Code Red's order to run, Code Red saw a terrified father horrified at what his two children were seeing.

Finally, Code Red sighted Kion, who looked like he was trying to keep things together, but was on the verge of tears himself.

Nala's voice echoed through Code Red's processors with a familiar revelation:

"_Kion considers you his hero, Code Red. He may not show it all the time, but he idolises you."_

Code Red took this to heart, and allowed the expressions of his friends to harden his spark. Addressing Crossfire, Code Red said: "Not if I can help it." Engaging his arm blade, he forced himself to his feet and stabbed hard at Crossfire with a defiant roar.

* * *

Kiara's breath caught in her throat the moment she heard Crossfire grunt, and her face brightened at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Code Red had gotten one last wind to finally stab and kill Crossfire, rendering her nightmare as just a dream and nothing that she needed to worry about in the first place.

Kion's eyes widened, and he debated moving closer, but apprehension kept him in place. He prayed that his eyes were not deceiving him, and that Code Red had actually stabbed Crossfire through the spark.

Simba let himself breathe again as he imagined Code Red ripping his blade free any second now, and finishing off Crossfire. Crossfire couldn't have possibly seen that coming, could he?

Neither Code Red nor Crossfire made any movement that suggested that this was the case. It was as if they were frozen in place, neither moving nor speaking, like the moment had rendered both Transformers and those around them incapable of speech.

The silence that ensued leeched off of any sound that entered the area. Even the slightest hint of a bird chirping or leaves rattling was soon swallowed by the black hole that called itself silence.

Everything else was almost non-existent. The only thing that seemed to matter was the two Transformers that had not moved an inch since Code Red had risen to his feet and lunged at Crossfire with his arm blade, and the three lions watching the scene with bated breath, watching fervently to see what was to come.

All of this was broken the moment that Crossfire said two words:

"Bad move."

Revealing that he had caught Code Red's blade mid-thrust, Crossfire forcibly pulled Code Red's arm-blade to one side, so much so that the blade itself snapped. With a triumphant roar, Crossfire spun the blade so that it was facing downwards, and drove it deep into Code Red's shoulder.

Code Red let out a loud grunt of pain, staggering back in shock.

Kiara immediately gasped, while her mind repeated the same thing over and over: _No, no, no, no, no, no…_

Crossfire waited until Code Red's optics were on him once again.

And then he manifested his Riot Cannon and blasted Code Red straight through the chest.

"_**NO!"**_ Kiara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Code Red sank to his knees, looking up at Crossfire once more.

Crossfire gave his rival a sadistic smile before simply raising a leg and gently kicking Code Red over, watching as Code Red's body fell into the river below.


	12. Chapter 12: Requiem For a Warrior

**Chapter 12: Requiem For a Warrior**

_**With Simba…**_

Between Kiara's scream of anguish and the sight of Code Red's body falling out of sight, Simba hardly knew what to do.

What he _did _know, was that their last line of defence against Crossfire was now dead, and Kiara and Kion were the most in danger. "Kiara, Kion, we need to go! _Now!" _He shouted.

The Lion Guard, albeit just as horrified as everyone else, heeded Simba, and while some of them rushed to Kion, Fuli and Beshte ran over to Kiara, who seemed rooted in place, staring straight at Crossfire, who was now striding towards them, his Riot Cannon ready to shoot them.

Kiara resisted at first, but soon relented, tears streaming down her face.

Crossfire now was drawing ever closer, now levelling his cannon straight at Simba.

Before he could fire, though, a voice rang out:

"_**HEY!"**_

Crossfire turned to see the youngest child of Simba staring straight at him, hatred burning in his eyes.

Knowing _precisely _what Kion was about to do, Simba made to say something, anything to prevent Kion from doing what he was about to do.

He was too late, as Kion unleashed a loud, deafening roar that only _he _was capable of.

The Great Kings of the Past roared with Kion, all as one singular roar in an effort to banish the pestilence that was Crossfire from their sight and safeguard Simba and Kiara, as was Kion's duty.

When Kion opened his eyes, to his horror, Crossfire was _still there._

Looking more amused than intimidated, Crossfire looked around, almost bored.

But immediately shot at Kion moments later.

Bunga and Ono immediately dragged Kion out of the line of fire, but not enough that the explosion would not affect them. The explosion sent all three flying.

Ono thankfully regained his equilibrium the fastest and took to the sky, whilst Bunga took a tumble

Kion still took the worst of it, crashing hard into a nearby tree, a sickening crack being heard

"_**KION!" **_Kiara shrieked, breaking free of Beshte and Fuli and rushing over to her brother. Picking him up by the scruff of his neck, she rushed over to Simba, now joined by the Lion Guard.

Together, they rushed off towards the Pride Lands, hearts heavy with loss.

* * *

_**With Crossfire…**_

Crossfire watched them leave, a thin smile crossing his face. The Pride Lands could wait for the time being.

He heard footsteps behind him, and before long, Shadowstreak was at his side.

"Shall I pursue them, Commander?" Shadowstreak inquired.

Crossfire shook his head. "They were not our objective." Looking to Shadowstreak, Crossfire nodded. "You have done well, Shadowstreak. With our defeat of the Autobots here, the Pride Lands are defenceless. Ripe for Zira to take and install her son in control of."

Switchblade quickly joined them. "The Autobots we were pursuing have escaped." He said.

"It no longer matters." Crossfire said. "They are alone in the mountains. They will return to Autobots Headquarters and plan their next move."

"What is our next move, Commander?" Shadowstreak inquired.

"Our next move is to wait for Lord Megatron's next directive." Crossfire said. "We have taken an area where we can build a base of operations. We must be ready to defend it."

"I will marshall the troops to begin constructing defences." Switchblade said.

"No." Crossfire said. "We need no defences other than that of the natural ones surrounding us. We can use them to our advantage. Have troops stationed at every natural defensive position we can find. Have troops also set up a communications array. I must report our victory to Lord Megatron." With this, he turned away and walked to a place he felt was secluded enough to contact his leader.

Finding such a place, Crossfire contacted the Nemesis. "Nemesis, this is Crossfire. Do you read me?"

First, there was silence. Then, a voice that made no effort to hide the evil behind it came to Crossfire's servos: "Report."

Crossfire nodded. "Lord Megatron." He said, the manner with which he said it affording his leader the due respect and reverence the Decepticon leader commanded. "The mountains are taken. the majority of the Autobots are no longer functional and the survivors are in retreat. What is your bidding?"

Megatron was silent for a number of seconds before he spoke again: "Excellent, Crossfire. As for your new orders; do what you will. With the Autobots all but eradicated, the lands they defended so fervently are yours for the taking. Establish a base for us there, or simply raze it all to the ground. It matters little to me."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Crossfire replied, cutting the comm. With that done, his thoughts moved towards the Pride Lands. Decisions, decisions...

* * *

_**Pride Rock, 22:00 pm…**_

"What happened?!" Nala demanded the moment she saw Simba arrive, with some of the Lion Guard members clearly injured, Kion being the worst off. Kiara looked like she had spent the entire journey home crying, and Simba looked gaunt and in shock.

Simba didn't respond, looking to the members of the Lion Guard carrying Kion. "Get him inside." Simba commanded, turning to Ono. "Get Rafiki. Tell him it's urgent."

Ono nodded and took to the skies, flying towards Rafiki's tree.

Finally, Simba turned to Kiara. "Go inside honey. Me and your mother will be with you in a few moments."

Kiara nodded and walked into the den.

Looking at Nala, Simba sighed. "Things were worse than we thought." He said.

"How bad?" Nala asked.

"Crossfire and his entire force of Decepticons was there." Simba answered. "Not just Shadowstreak and a handful." Looking away, Simba said: "To cut a long story short, there was a battle. A big one, from what I heard. And the Autobots lost. So far as I know, every member of Code Red's team save for Shockshot is dead."

"And what about Code Red?" Nala asked, despite already guessing the answer.

Simba didn't reply, instead looking into the den, where Kiara's muffled sobs could be heard.

Nala's face immediately fell. _"No…" _She murmured.

Simba sighed. He could hear the utterances of shock and horror from the rest of the pride, who were intermingled around Pride Rock. Taking a deep breath, Simba said: "Code Red died a warrior and a hero. Let it be known that he will be honoured as one."

Nala made to say something, but instead bowed her head, choking back a sob.

Simba sighed and moved closer, rubbing his head against Nala's, letting her start crying into his shoulder. All around him and Nala, he could hear a few other starting to shed tears at the loss of Code Red. It was all he could do not to start crying himself. He was the king. He _had _to put on a brave face for the sake of his pride and family. A few tears fell from his face, but he did his best to contain any more.

"It almost feels like when I thought I'd lost you." Nala said, breaking away. "Back when we were cubs."

Simba nodded sadly, knowing the event Nala spoke of. "The difference is, I'm here now." He said comfortingly. "And for all our differences, Code Red was my friend too." Pausing, Simba added, "But right now, we need to be there for Kiara. As hard as his death hit the both of us, it's certainly hit her harder. We need to let her know we're here for her."

Nala sighed. "Then let's not waste any more time."

* * *

_**Moments later…**_

"Kiara?" Nala called out as she entered the den, followed closely by Simba.

"I'm over here." Came Kiara's voice.

Nala and Simba shared a look at how hoarse Kiara sounded before making their way further into the den to where Kiara was.

She looked utterly terrible. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying so much, and her cheeks were stained with the streaks of many, many tears.

She obviously noticed that Nala had been crying too, so she got up and walked over to her mother, pressing up against Nala while a fresh outpouring of tears came forth.

Nala held her daughter close, saying: "It's okay, Kiara. I'm here, now."

"So am I." Simba said, coming closer and wrapping a paw around Kiara. "You're not the only one crying over Code Red's death."

"I don't see you crying." Kiara replied.

Simba sighed. "Someone needs to look strong for the sake of the pride." Pulling Kiara a little more closer, Simba added: "But trust me when I say that I'm just as devastated as you are."

Kiara looked up, and she could see the sadness in her father's eyes. It was a sadness she knew well, as she recalled several instances in which her father had looked as such: Most of them being whenever talking about someone he'd lost.

"But the main thing is; we still have each other." Simba said, smiling slightly. "If we're fortunate, Rafiki will tend to Kion, and he'll be up and running again."

"And before you start about Code Red not being here;" Nala said. "Remember that he's never really gone." Reaching out with a paw, Nala added: "He's still here. In our hearts." At this, she pressed her paw against Kiara's chest, feeling Kiara's heart beating. "And he always will be."

Kiara wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay." She croaked. Looking to where Kion's motionless form lay, still, but barely showing signs of life, she asked: "What about Kion?"

Simba and Nala shared a look. "At the moment, we don't know." Simba said. "It's still too early to tell. All we can do right now, is wait for Rafiki and pray Kion will be alright."

Kiara nodded before she and her parents huddled together, watching Kion barely holding onto life. With Code Red's death and Kion's life hanging by a thread, they knew that their future was uncertain. All they could do now was hope for the best.

* * *

**Boom.**

**And that is the end of 'Fire Across the Mountains'. If this were a movie, and there were end credits, I'd probably use 'The Last Stand' by Sabaton (AMAZING song, by the way) as the end credits song, since it really fits.**

**Regardless, I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction. It's always good to have a story where the villains win as opposed to the heroes. If the heroes win _all _the time, the villains no longer seem like a threat. And I hate it when villains are made to no longer look like a viable threat.**

* * *

**All that aside, let's look at some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: True. But all warriors have limits.**

**Daniel Mathers: "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." Ramsay Bolton, _Game of Thrones-_Season 3, Episode 6.**

**Jason Chandler: Glad you enjoyed the battle. As for Code Red... He looks pretty down to me.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Make that _three _of Code Red's teammates and I think Crossfire might want to have a word with you regarding what usually happens when you get shot in the chest.**

**Mike Noland: Well, something epic _did _happen. Unless epic failures don't count. Sorry, Kion!**

* * *

**With all that said and done, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction. If you liked it, leave a review in the appropriate section, and if you _really _enjoyed it, favourite and follow this writer for more content like this. And favourite the story as well, since it's... well, you get the point.**

**Again, thank you all so much for reading. There is a sequel in development as we speak. And it shall hit within the first week of June.**

**Until then, I bid you farewell.**

**T-Rock14**


End file.
